wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krwawe Kruki
''Krwawe Kruki są jednym z zakonów Adeptus Astartes, zwanych potocznie inaczej, w niskim gotyku, zakonami Kosmicznych Marines. Zakon ten pomimo tego iż został założony, wedle pozostałych zapisków, dość niedawno, to posiadaja on już wiele zapisanych krucjat, a także wiele zwycięstw i niestety również porażek, w imieniu Imperium i Imperatora. Jednakże nie jest to rzecz, która wyróżnia tych wspaniałych wojowników najbardziej spośród innych zakonów Marines. Mianowicie, mimo tego iż są całkiem młodym zakonem, to Kruki nie znają swojej historii. Posiadają oni na tym punkcie dosłowną obsesję, co najmniej maniakalną. Sprawdzają każdą najmniejszą plotkę i skrawek informacji jaki trafi do ich ucha, lub w ich ręce. Tylko po to aby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o swoim powstaniu, a także istnieniu. Podczas gdy inne zakony znają swoich patriarchów, to z której fundacji się wywodzą i posiadają również swoje macierzyste planety, to Zakon Krwawych Kruków może odtworzyć swoją historię tylko i wyłącznie do początkowych lat M37. Na korzyść Kruków, Imperialne zapiski twierdzą że zakon istniał już o wiele wcześniej, jednakże nie są to informacje do końca potwierdzone. Dlatego też Krwawe Kruki nie zaprzestają w poszukiwaniu dalszych informacji. Zakon nie posiada również swojej planety macierzystej, albowiem wszystkie zapiski dotyczące tego zakonu, w tym uzbrojenia, patriarchy, i właśnie planety macierzystej, zostały najpewniej utracone podczas bitew, zostały zatajone lub,co byłoby jeszcze gorsze, zostały zniszczone. Podróżują więc oni na swoich statkach, krążownikach i barkach bitewnych, przemierzając kosmos w poszukiwaniu licznej wiedzy, głównie na swój temat. Nieoficjalnie jednak, za macierzysty system zakonu uznaje się podsektor Aurelia, znajdujący się w Segmentum Ultima, a dokładniej w sektorze Korianis. Natomiast za dom, planetę Aurelia. Inną rzeczą wyróżniającą ten zakon jest to, że niezwykle wielu wojowników odkrywa w sobie zdolności zaginania osnowy na swoją potrzebę. Inaczej twierdząc, odkrywają oni w sobie zdolności magiczne, częściej nazywane psionicznymi. Mogą wpływać na osnowę swym umysłem. Tworząc co tylko zechcą za jego pomocą. Jednakże niewielu jest w stanie opanować te umiejętności do takiej perfekcji, że ruchem jednego palca potrafi zabić, zniszczyć swojego przeciwnika. Bracia ci, którzy stali się Kronikarzami i opanowali w znaczącym stopniu swe moce, w połączeniu z ciągłym i najczęściej długotrwałym badaniem ruchów, taktyk, a nawet reakcji przeciwnika, mogą bardzo precyzyjnie określić następny cel ataku wroga i powiadomić o tym dowództwo segmentum czy inne zakony. Dzięki czemu wojownicy tam stacjonujący, będa mogli lepiej przygotować się do odparcia ewentualnego ataku zwiększając szanse na zwycięstwo z mniejszymi stratami. Niestety te potężne moce nie pozostały bez echa wśród innych zakonów, które niejednokrotnie oskarżały zakon Krwawych Kruków o degenerację implantów, lub celową mutację swoich braci. Niestety, niektóre z nich uważają Kruki również za zakon leniwy, powolny i tchórzliwy, niegdony noszenoa nazwy zakonu Adeptus Astartes. Ta niechętna do nich postawa, jest spowodowana tym, że Kruki nim przystąpią do poważniejszej bitwy, bacznie analizują swego przeciwnika z którym się mierzą. Analizują wszelakie możliwe scenariusze, po czym pewni że wszystko zostało zapięte na ostatni wypust, boltery zostały załadowane odpowiednią amunicją, a czołgi wyposażone w odpowiednie uzbrojenie. Dopiero wówczas uderzają z niesamowitą precyzją, siłą i oddaniem Imperium. Likwidując nic nie spodziewającego się przeciwnika, kończąc bitwę, nim tak naprawdę na poważnie się zaczęła. Oskarżenia te są więc jak najbardziej bezsensowne i bezpodstawne, albowiem pomimo tego iż zakon potrzebuje dłuższej chwili na analizę większych sytuacji, to jego działania w większości przypadków kończą się powodzeniem, z bardzo małymi stratami wśród własnych ludzi i sojuszniczych, jak również małymi zniszczeniami pojazdów i okolicy. Historia zakonu O zakonnej historii można powiedzieć niewiele. O ile librarium zakonu jest obszerne w wiele zapisków, praktycznie na każdy temat. Począwszy od wykonanych z niezwykłą starannością i dbałością o każdy szczegół, opisów wrogich jednostek piechoty i wyposażenia przezeń używanych, poprzez wszelkie wykonane z taką samą starannością opisy pojazdów, statków powietrznych i kosmicznych, a także wszelakiej maści organizacje, Imperialne lub nie. Aż po równie staranne opisy rzadkich artefaktów. To zapiski na temat zakonu są naprawdę nieliczne, rzecz można, że niemal nieistniejące. Jest ich tak mało, że zakon nie jest w stanie stwierdzić nic na temat swojego genoziarna, ani założyciela. Nawet najstarsi Kronikarze, badający każdy skrawek informacji po kilkadziesiąt czy nawet kilkaset razy, pod wszelakimi możliwymi kątami, nie są w stanie powiedzieć wiele więcej. Znana historia zakonu jest po prostu bardzo mała, a da się ją odtworzyć tylko i wyłącznie do wczesnych lat M37. Jednak informacje, które posiadają inne organizacje stanowczo twierdzą że Krwawe Kruki były i służyły w imię Imperatora na długo przed tą "wielką amnezją". Zapiski więc musiały zostać zagubione, zniszczone, lub... są przechowywane w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, najpewniej przez Inkwizycję. Wciąż jednak trwają poszukiwania wiedzy, więc dopóki Krwawe Kruki istnieją, dopóki chociaż jeden z braci oddycha, dopóty będą one szukać informacji na temat swojego istnienia. Doktryna militarna Doktryna militarna tego zrytualizowanego zakonu znacząco odbiega od tej stosowanej poprzez inne zakony. Podczas gdy Czarni Templariusze szukają wroga na jego pozycjach używając broni do walki wręcz. Kosmiczne Wilki atakują w bitewnym szale używając przy tym zwierząt przez siebie wytresowanych. Krwawe Kruki wolą przeanalizować wrogie zachowanie, jego taktyki, odruchy, a nawet to o jakich porach żołnierze jedzą, śpią i załatwiają inne potrzeby. Dla Kronikarzy analizujących przeciwnika każda, nawet najmniejsza wskazówka, którą ktoś inny uznałby za niepotrzebną poszlakę, może być sprawą życia lub śmierci wielu braci, którzy ruszą do zaplanowanego, przez nich, ataku. Dzięki czemu, po przeanalizowaniu praktycznie każdego możliwego scenariusza, każdej możliwej wersji wydarzeń, zostaje wybrana taktyka, która będzie najlepiej pasowała do danego wroga, a odpowiednie uzbrojenie zostanie wybrane, aby zmasymalizować moc uderzenia. Wówczas pojazdy zostają odpowiednio przezbrojone, a boltery załadowane odpowiednią amunicją. Po czym Krwawe Kruki ruszają do ataku. Atak ten jest tak ponadprzeciętnie precyzyjny, silny i dokładnie zaplanowany, że dość często kończy on walkę z danym wrogiem, nim ten zorientuje się, że został zaatakowany. Natomiast sama bitwa lub kampania, zamienia się w polowanie na rozbite grupki przeciwników, próbujące ratować swe marne życia. Jeżeli jednak tak się nie stało, a wróg jakimś cudem obronił się, lub co gorsza, przystąpił do kontrataku, Krwawe Kruki dokonują kolejnych analiz w trakcie trwającej walki. Szukają przeoczonych wskazówek, a także wyciągają wnioski ze swoich błędów, po czym kolejny raz ruszają do, tym razem lepiej niż poprzednio, zaplanowanego kontrataku. Jednakże początkowo doktryna militarna wyglądała kompletnie inaczej, nikt wprawdzie nie wie jak, albowiem nie ma zapisków tego obrazujących. Wiadome jest jednak to że obecna doktryna wywodzi się z "Legendy o Wspaniałym Ojcu", a mianowicie chodzi o to, że gdy po ciężkich stratach zwróciono się do niego. Azariah Vindya dzięki swoim badaniom poprowadził pozostałą resztki ludzi zakonu do walki, po której to przy małych stratach odnieśli niezaprzeczalne zwycięstwo. Legenda o Wspaniałym Ojcu. Krwawe Kruki, prowadziły działania w sektorze Gothic w sprawie zakończenia nowo powstających rebelii, które rzekomo były tworzone za sprawą i pomocą agentów chaosu. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania wyznazawców mrocznych potęg, którzy rzekomo podburzają ludzi do chwycenia za broń. Jednak po długich poszukiwaniach, po agentach nie było żadnego śladu. Dlatego przystąpiono do eliminacji zagrożenia ze strony buntowników. Nie spodziewano się jednak, że rebelianci będą tak dobrze zorganizowani, a także, że będą zastawiać pułapki na Kosmicznych Marines wspieranych przez Gwardię Imperialną. W tych wielu zasadzkach zginęła ogromna ilość braci-weteranów z I kompanii tego młodego zakonu. Dowódcy, którzy przeżyli zgłosili się wówczas do Azariaha, który już wtenczas eksperymentował z różnymi taktykami walk, o to aby pomógł im on pokonać buntujących się ludzi. Azariah zgodził się, po czym zaczął badać wroga, miesiącami analizował ruchy, działania, taktyki i odpowiedzi wrogów na najmniejszy atak, czy chociażby ruch gwardzistów lub braci zakonnych. Zbierał nawet najmniejsze wskazówki, aby nie popełnić żadnego błędu w swej ocenie. Wielu uważało to wszystko za bezcelowe zbieranie niepotrzebnych informacji. Uważali że należy działać i atakować, a nie czytać książki, podczas gdy trwa walka, a giną ludzie. Jednakże gdy Azariah zakończył swoje badania rzekł, że ma całą wiedzę, która pozwoli mu pokonać wroga. Niedługo po tym zaplanował on śmiały i zmasowany, lecz precyzyjny i dokładny, z niezwykłą starannością, plan kontrataku na opustoszałe pozycje wroga. Pozycje te, które zaatakowały pozostałe po walkach siły lojalistów, okazały się jednak pozornie puste. W rzeczywistości był to kluczowy punkt, gdzie znajdowały się główne skupiska wojsk nieprzyjaciela, miejsce gdzie przegrupowywał się on po udanych zasadzkach na oddziały Imperium, dodatkowo uzupełniał on zapasy z magazynów tam się znajdujących. Przeprowadzony z zaskoczenia kontratak, nie dał szans wrogom na zorientowanie się w jak złej są sytuacji, gdyż nim do nich dotarło, że zostali zaatakowani, byli już martwi. Jak się poźniej okazało rebelianci wyznawali mrocznych bogów, a za całą sprawą stali agenci Legionu Alpha i to w dużej mierze przez nich tak wielu braci zakonnych straciło życie, gdyż nauczyli oni rebelianów różnych taktyk i przeprowadzenia zasadzek na wojowników Imperatora. Po tym szturmie, zajęciu kluczowego punktu wroga, stłumienie rebelii było tylko kwestią czasu. Natomiast po wydarzeniach tych Azariah został poproszony o zostanie Mistrzem zakonu. Wówczas Azariah Vindya zgodził się, łącząc tym samym pozycję Mistrza zakonu i Mistrza Librarium w swym zakonie. Od tamtej pory, Kruki, nie tylko na cześć Vindyi bacznie analizują wszystko, nawet uważane za nieistotne, lecz pozornie, informacje. Ale również dlatego, że przynosi to ogromną skuteczność zakonowi w licznych konfliktach. Nie dane jest również żołnierzom zakonu wpaść w jakąkolwiek zasadzkę, gdyż od czasu licznych zasadzek w sektorze Gothic, spodziewają się ich za każdym zakrętem i każdym wzgórzem. Planeta macierzysta Krwawe Kruki, oficjalnie nie posiadają swojej planety macierzystej, albowiem znana im do obecnych czasów historia nie wspomina ani trochę o ich planecie. Dlatego też zakon ten podróżuje na swoich statkach przemierzając kosmos w poszukiwaniu wiedzy z nadzieją, że natrafią na więcej informacji o sobie, a także na to, że wsórd tych zapisków, będa informacje dzięki którym odnajdą oni swoją planetę macierzystą. Nieoficjalnie jednak, za dom Kruków uważa się planetę Aurelia, znajdującą się w Podsektorze Aurelia w sektorze Korianis, w Segmentum Ultima. Nazwa podsektoru wynika z jego dawnej stolicy, którą wówczas była właśnie Aurelia, jedna z wszystkich pięciu planet, wchodzących w skład planet rekrutacyjnych zakonu, będąca również jego twierdzą. Tak właściwie to można rzecz, że wszystkie planety zakon uważają za swój dom, albowiem stamtąd pochodzi większość rekrutów, którzy stają sie Krwawymi Krukami, gdyż nowi rekruci mieli na nich swe rodziny, które były dumne z tego iż ich syn stał się Marine. Jednakże, zakon swoją obecność na planetach ograniczył do niewielkich placówek, a Twierdzę zbudował tylko na jednej, na Aurelii, która była perłą podsektora. Niestety, gdy planeta kwitła, a zakon rekrutował więcej żołnierzy, gdy twierdza się rozrastała, stała się straszliwa, okropna rzecz. Nad planetą zawisły burze osnowy, które strąciły ją na inną orbitę. Sama planeta zmieniła klimat z umiarkowanego na arktyczny. Powoli stając się niezdadną do normalnego życia. Na planecie odbyła się wielka bitwa w twierdzy zakonu, gdzie Ulkair, wielki demon Nurgle`a, który to przywołał burze, postanowił zaszczycić ich swoją obecnością, a potem zniszczyć cały podsektor, a później sektor. Wielka batalia trwała, aż w końcu udało się uwięzić demona pod powierzchnią planety, jednakże kosztem ogromnej liczby wojowników, w tym samego mistrza i jego ucznia. Resztki Krwawych Kruków, które zdołały ujść cało z planety zapisały te dni jako jedne z najczarniejszych, albowiem mimo iż mistrz Moriah dokonał ogromnego czynu, konając, ostatnm swym tchnieniem zranił nieśmiertelnego demona. Niestety jego uczeń, Azariah Kyras, nie mają wystarczająco dużo mocy, nawet przeciwko zranionemu wrogowi, zamknął demona wewnątrz planety. Niestety Moriah zginął podczas tej walki, a jego wierny uczeń Kyras niestety zaginął, po czym później został uznany również za martwego. Krwawe Kruku utraciły wówczas jedną z najlepszych planet rekrutacyjnych, swój dom i swą twierdzę, gdyż planetę wciągnęła osnowa na długie stulecia. Utrata tej planety była bardzo bolesnym ciosem dla zakonu, a jego możliwości bardzo się ograniczyły. Obecnie stolicą podsektora jest gęsto zaludniona planeta Meridian, z której to zakon rzadko rekrutuje neofitów, gdyż po prostu ludzie tam mieszkający po prostu się do tego nie nadają. Po licznych trzech krucjatach w sektorze, możliwości rekrutacyjne w tym systemie są jeszcze bardzziej ograniczone, zwłaszcza, że dwie planety, Tajfun i Cyrene, z pięciu obecnych, zostały oczyszczone ogniem exterminatusu, a trzecia z nich, Aurelia, to nic innego jak wielka bryła lodu, której pilnuje gwardia. Krukom z całego podsektora pozostały tylko Calderis i Meridian. Budowa zakonu Krwawe Kruki są jednym z zakonów, które starają się postępować wedle zaleceń zapisanych w najświętszej księdze, czyli Codexie Astartes, co jednak nie znaczy, że ślepo w niego wierzą. Jednakże zakon podzielony jest na dziesięć kompanii, a każda oprócz I i X kompanii, składa się z dziesięciu drużyn. Które są wspieranych przez braci, którzy mimo iż śmiertelnie ranni wciąż służą chwale zakonu, inaczej rzecząć, tych którzy stali się drednotami. Dlatego też podział poszczególnych kompanii wygląda dość podobnie jak w zakonie Ultramarines czy Imperialnych Pięści. Barwy zakonne Każdy zakon ma charakterystyczne dla siebie malowanie pancerzy, które w połączeniu z niektórymi, dostępnymi tylko dla danego zakonu, ozdobami i heraldykami pozwala im się wyróżniać spośród innych, a także nie pozwala dowódcy na przypadkowe pomylenie swojego wojownika z wojownikiem innego zakonu, co jest bardzo pomocne podczas wspólnie przeprowadzanych operacji militarnych. Krwawe Kruki, niestety, są dość często mylone z innym zakonem, mianowicie z Krwawymi Aniołami. Albowiem ich uzbrojenie, ozdoby pancerzy, jak i ich kolorystyka, są bardzo do siebie podobne. Więc podczas walki, gdzie nie ma czasu na przyglądanie się swoim wojownikom czy wrogim. Na pierwszy rzut oka, dla niewprawionego umysłu, nie trudne jest pomylenie Krwawego Kruka z Krwawym Aniołem. Mimo to Pancerz Krwawych Kruków, choć pozornie i na pierwszy rzut oka podobny, jest tak naprawdę kompletnie inny. Charakterystyczne barwy Zakon Krwawych Kruków kolorystycznie składa się praktycznie z tych samych kolorów co zakon Krwawych Aniołów, jednakże to odcienie tych kolorów sprawiają iż ich pancerze po chwili przyglądania się da się odróżnić. *Ciemna Czerwień - Kruki utrzymują pancerze w kolorze ciemnej, wręcz krwistej czerwieni. Dlatego widząc Kruka po bitwie, trzeba podejść naprawdę blisko, aby zobaczyć iż jest on cały skąpany w krwi. Oczywiście krew w tym wypadku musi być czerwona, albowiem inną da się zobaczyć niemalże od razu. Kruki malują tak cały pancerz z pominięciem naramienników, chociaż nie zawsze. Broń taka jak np. Rękawica energetyczna również będzie utrzymana w tym kolorze. Jednak z kilkoma wyjątkami. Chociażby uzbrojeniem znaleźnym innego zakonu. *Głęboka Czerń - Czerń jest nieodłącznym elementem Kruków, albowiem Kruki mają czarne pióra. Tak więc, heraldyka, oznaczenia jak i większość ozdób malowane są na czarno. Podobnie jest z niektórymi elementami broni, a także bardziej podatnymi na przebicie elementami pancerza. Mianowicie części chroniących wszelakie stawy i brzuch.thumb|Hełm weterana. *Kość uderzająca w biel - Jest równie często stosowany zamiennie z kolorem białym. Stosowany jako podkład, aby wyraźniej było widać oznaczenie oddziału na naramienniku, bądź zależnie od umiejscowienia takowej informacji np. na ochraniaczu na kolano. Biel jest również stosowana jako podstawowy kolor hełmu weteranów I kompanii, gdzie często tak pomalowany hełm, jest przyozdobiony różnymi odznaczeniami, które wojownik uzyskał w boju. Lecz jeżeli weteran nie chce, może zatrzymać swój hełm, w kolorze krwistej czerwieni. *Odznaczenia bitewne/honorowe - Odzaczenia bitewne takie jak np.: wieniec laurowy, czy żelazna czaszka mają jasno określony kolor w codexie. Dlatego też przyozdabiające pancerz wojownika Kruków będą one zachowane w kolorze w jakim nakazuje codex, jednakże są w tym pewne ustępstwa. Heraldyka thumb|180px|Toporniejsza wersja heraldyki.thumb|left|180px|Ładniejsza wersja Heraldyki.Heraldyką Krwawych Kruków jest lecący, widziany od góry, czarny kruk z rozłożonymi skrzydłami, a także kroplą krwi niesioną na grzbiecie. Godło ta jest zwykle malowane, grawerowane, bądź mocowane na lewym naramienniku, zależnie od rangi brata walczącego, a także kunsztu wykonania pancerza. Miejsce heraldyki na pancerzu, jest również zależne od konstrukcji pancerza, na na płycie klatki piersiowej, bądź ochraniaczu stawu kolanowego. Gdzie również może zostać umieszczona w formie niewielkiej płaskorzeźby. Po za tym, w razie potrzeby, jeżeli godło jest mocowane, lub grawerowane, jego ostre krawędzie mogą posłużyć do zabicia przeciwnika, atakując go lewym ramieniem czy kolanem. Jednakże jest to niebezpieczne i może uszkodzić ozdobę pancerza. Sama heraldyka jest przedstawiana, najczęściej w dwóch podstawowych formach. Chociaż nie wyklucza to modernizowania i tworzenia nowych, gdyż czasem może tego wymagać konstrukcja pancerza lub pewnien zbrojmistrz może mieć mniejsze zdolności artystyczne. Specjalistyczne formacje * Ordo Psykana - Została założona przez Wspaniałego Ojca. Jest to formacja w której skład wchodzą najzdolniejsi i najbardziej uczeni Kronikarze, wraz z dość sporą "armią" serwitorów. Mianowicie ta wewnątrzna organizacja bierze jeszcze liczniejszy udział w poszukiwaniu i odnajdywaniu, a także w wydobywaniu technologii i informacji na temat przeszłych czasów ludzkości, no i oczywiści, co jest priorytetem, również własnego zakonu. Dlatego też dość często współpracuje ona z Kapłanami maszyny z Marsa, gdyż ich cele są niemalże takie same. * II Kompania - Podczas walk na Kronusie większa część tej kompanii została wysłana, wraz z Kapitanem Davianem Thule, do katakumb pod płaskowyżem Thur`Abis. Po wygranej bitwie, gdy udało się ewakuować z katakumb gdzie podłożono ładunek aby zawalić całą jaskinię nekronom na głowy. II Kompania, przyjęła motto "Zwycięstwo ponad śmierć", a także namalowała podłużne czaszki na swoich sztandarach, na cześć zwycięstwa nad nekronami z Kronusa z nieznanej dynastii. Jest to jeden z powodów dla których uważa się ich za zakonnych ekspertów w walce z tego typu xenos. * V Kompania - Zwana "Naznaczoną", a sami bracia "Naznaczonymi". Co właściwie jest niejasne dla Imperium jak i samego zakonu, podobnie zresztą jak tego przyczyna. Wielu jednak łączy i przypisuje tę zmianę incydentowi, zniknięciu samej kompanii w osnowie w M38. Podobno podczas tego tajemnicznego zagubienia się w osnowie jeden z braci Kronikarzy zdradził, przeciągając na swoją stronę braci, jednakże te plotki pogłoski nie zostały przyjęte za prawdziwe przez Kruki. Po za tym, żadne z zapisków kompanii nie wskazują na to aby ktokolwiek zdradził lub został postawiony przed obliczem sądu za swój czyn. Jednakże sami wojownicy tejże kompanii noszą liczne ornamenty i zdobienia oznaczające skruchę, wstyd i chęć poprawy, aż do dziś, pokazując się z nimi na każdym polu bitwy na jakim się znajdą. Co jest dość przedziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że nikt nie uznał powracających Kruków za zdrajców czy heretyków, ani nie postawił, oficjalnie, w stan oskarżenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, powrót wojowników uznano w zakonie za znak łaski od samego Imperatora. Bracia uzdolnieni psionicznie Podobnie jak i w innych zakonach, także w Krwawych Krukach występują bracia uzdolnieni psionicznie, lub jak to lubi określać Inkwizycja, występują przydatni mutanci. Z tą dość niewielką różnicą, że zakon Kruków posiadaja braci potrafiących zaginać osnowę na swoją wolę, naprawdę wielu. Należy wspomnieć że Kronikarze w tym zakonie odgrywają ważną, nawet można rzecz, że kluczową rolę. Albowiem zakonne libraria, nie utrzymałoby się same w czystości i porządku pod tak wielkimi falami informacji, którymi Kruki ją, dosłownie, zalewają. Oczywiście oprócz tego że pilnują oni świętych zapisków w librarium i dbają o jego stan, dość często walczą oni pośród swych braci na polu bitwy. Wspierając ich swoim mądrym słowem, mieczem bądź swoją ogromną mocą. Kronikarze są także zakonnymi analitykami. Inaczej mówiąc, wojownicy ci, dość często podczas walki w polu, zbierają informacje na temat wroga z którym przyszło im walczyć, albowiem zwiadowcy mogli przeoczyć bardzo ważne wskazówki podczas prowadzenia rekonesansu, czy uznać znalezioną wskazówkę za nieważną. Wówczas Kronikarze spisują znalezione przez siebie odkrycia, po czym przystępują do ich analizy, porównując dość często otrzymane informacje z innymi zapiskami na ten sam temat znajdujących się w zakonnych archiwach, czy z tymi posiadanymi przez innego uzdolnionego brata będącego w polu, również zbierającego informacje. Ta ogromna wiedza przechowywana przez zakon w połączeniu z wieloma zdolnościami, dość często z umiejętnościami jasnowidzenia Kronikarzy, sprawia że są oni w pełni określić gdzie uderzy przeciwnik w następnym ataku, pozwalając przygotować się na jego odparcie lub ewentualną ewakuację. Dodatkowo to właśnie z pomocą Kronikarzy, dowódcy poszczególnych kompanii mogą przygotować taktykę tak, aby podczas ataku bądź innych tego typu działań operacyjnych, zginęło jak najmniej braci zakonnych, a pojazdy zostały w jak najmniejszym stopniu uszkodzone, co jest jednym z bardziej porządanych planów każdej walki, zwłaszcza po kampanii na Kauravie, w której to zakon stracił sporą liczbę stanu osobowego i o której każdy chciałby zapomnieć. Kronikarze mogą także w razie niechybnej potrzeby, zastąpić brata dowodzącego kompanią, gdy ten polegnie, o ile mają wystarczającą do tego rangę. Po czym poprowadzić kompanię do zwycięstwa lub ewentualnie rozkazać wycofać się. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że w roli tych uzdolnionych wojowników należy także wszelaka analiza rzeczy zdobycznych, często z pomocą Zbrojmistrzów i Konsyliarzy, począwszy od Elarskiego karabinu, poprzez ciało wojownika go używającego, aż po nawet całe ogromne świątynie poświęcone mrocznym bogom. Rekrutacja uzdolnionych osobników Aby jednak stać się Kronikarzem nie można tak po prostu przyjść i wyrazić swoją chęć i zgodę. Przyszli rekruci na te stanowiska są odnajdywani przez braci posiadających te zdolność i badani pod różnymi katami przez Kronikarzy do tego celu wyznaczonych. Przeprowadzają oni dokładnie te same analizy, jakich dokonywano na nich gdy to oni rozpoczynali swoją podróż. Wchodzą w głąb umysłu osoby, czytają jej myśli i analizując wszystko czego się dowiedzieli. Wówczas zatwierdzony rekrut przechodzi rygorystyczne szkolenie, takie samo przez jakie przechodzą przyszli Marines, z tą różnicą że kładziony jest również dość podobny, a czasem nawet większy nacisk na sam umysł rekruta, niż na szkolenie fizyczne. Albowiem to dzięki skupieniu swoich myśli wojownik ten jest w stanie dokonywać tychże wspaniałych i efektownych, co równie efektywnych rzeczy. Bracia ci w trakcie swojego trudnego szkolenia wysyłani są do zakonnych librariów, gdzie z rangą leksykanów zostają tam wyznaczeni do wypełniania swoich podstawowych funkcji, powoli rozwijając opanowując i rozwijając poprzez szkolenie swe zdolności, a także pochłaniając wiedzę z zakonnych archiwów. Niestety, taka potężna moc wiąże sięz wielkimi problemami i ogromną odpowiedzialnością. Ponieważ samo bycie psionikiem oznacza ciągłe balansowanie na ostrzu noża, gdzie chociażby jeden malutki błąd może doprowadzić, tego który go popełnił, do szaleństwa i oddania się zgubnym mocom mrocznych sił. Natomiast mroczne potęgi, nie będą mieć problemu z użyciem całego potencjału psionika. Bez większych skrupułów wykorzystując go do otwarcia portalu przez który nastąpi demoniczna inwazja na system, a nawet sektor. Flota zakonu Krwawe Kruki były zakonem żyjącym w kosmosie praktycznie od zawsze. Od zawsze, to znaczy od początkowych lat M37, gdzie prowadzą najstarsze zapiski. Gdyby nie te statki, ci Adeptus Astartes nie byliby w stanie wykonywać nawet kilku ze swoich licznych obowiązków, albowiem to flota transportuje braci bitewnych po całej galaktyce, gdzie ci mogą wykonywać swoje obowiązki i przeprowadzać liczne operacje w imię Imperium i Imperatora. Flota, a właściwie ich okręt flagowy, formalnie służy im za ruchomy dom każdego brata, albowiem wedle posiadanych zapisków Krwawe Kruki nie uznały nią żadnej planety. Niestety, po ostatnich walkach wiele zapisków przechowywanych w librariach, a także wiele statków zostało zniszczonych, bądź zagubionych, co było i zawsze jest dotkliwa stratą. Dlatego do tej pory nikt tak naprawdę nie wie jak wielka jest flota zakonu, zwłaszcza, że jest rozsiana ona po galaktyce. Jednakże można wyróżnić najbardziej znane statki kosmiczne używane przez Krwawe Kruki: * Zakonna barka "Omnis Arcanum" (z łać. każda tajemnica) - Jest to największy okręt jakim dysponują Krwawe Kruki. Jest on także okrętem flagowym, a dla wielu braci, szczególnie dla gwardii honorowej i mistrza zakonu kwaterą główną i domem. To na nim przechowywane są dane dotyczące wszystkich najważniejszych rzeczy związanych z zakonem. Zapiski dotyczące genoziarna a także historii zakonu czy innych bardzo ważnych rzeczy. Artefaktów lub poważniejszych działań zakonu. To także na tym statku znajduje się główne librarium zakonu, jak również główny park maszynowy i liczne warsztaty rzemieślnicze w których wytwarza się, dość ograniczoną, ilość uzbrojenia i wyposażenia, które jest przeznaczone głównie dla weteranów, czempionów i bohaterów zakonu. * Barka bitewna "Litania furii" - Jest to jeden z najstarszych okrętów używanych przez Krwawe Kruki. Jest to także dom III kompanii, którą dowodził mistrz zakonu Gabriel Angelos, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem, obecnie przebywa on na pokładzie Omnis Aracnum. Barka III kompanii, skrywa wiele tajemnic i sekretów w swoich ładowniach, Jest to również miejsce w którym ustanowiono Sanctuarium Arcanum ( w, woln. z łać. Sanktuarium tajemnic), które jest niczym innym jak sekretnym skarbcem tajnej organizacji. Mianowicie siedziby Ordo Psykana, która została założona przez Azaraha Vindyę. Barka ta jest dla wielu widzących ją promykiem nadziei, a także szansą na lepsze jutro. * Barka Bitewna "Scientia Est Potentia" Jest to statek V kompanii zakonu zwanej "Naznaczoną". To właśnie na nim cała kompania zniknęła w osnowie i szczęśliwie na nim powróciła do realnego świata. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Armagadeon" - Był to krążownik i siedziba IV kompanii Krwawych Kruków pod dowództwem Daviana Thule`a. Okręt ten przebywał w podsektorze Aurelia, gdzie zakon rekrutował nowych wojowników, a także starał się odeprzeć Orkową inwazję, później jednak wziął udział w bitwie o tajfun, gdzie starł się z flotą rojem, która przybyła aby się pożywić na planetach podsektoru. Został zniszczony podczas próby spowolnienia floty, a wiele artefaktów i zapisków podzieliło jego los. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Pomsta" - był to krążownik IV kompanii, który wspierał działania operacyjne wówczas III kompanii dowodzonej przez Gabriela Angelosa w podsektorze Aurelia Podczas II krucjaty aureliańskiej. Na rozkaz Gabriela, Aramus zabrał Pomstę na stuletnią wyprawę po okolicach oka terroru. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Wygłodniały duch" - Był to wówczas krążownik pod dowództwem Gabriela Angelosa podczas znanego incydentu na Cyrene. Genoziarno zakonu Jest to jedna z największych i nieznanych tajemnic zakonu, leżąca na równi z tajemnicą ich założyciela, a także fundacji i zakonu z którego się wywodzą, o ile w ogóle się wywodzą. Krwawe Kruki posiada w swoich szeregach niezwykle wiele braci potrafiących manipulować osnową. Co wielorako było jednym z powodów oskarżania ich o degenerację implantów i mutację braci bitewnych, inaczej mówiąc o wystawienie swojego genoziarna na zgubne moce osnowy lub mrocznych bogów tylko po to aby móc nią władać. Również wiele razy dla potwierdzenia tych oskarżeń poproszono, a właściwie nakazano, pod groźbą uznania za heretyków, Krukom przesłać próbki swojego genoziarna, aby poddać je badaniom. Poddawane niezliczonym i rygorystycznym badaniom, o rozszerzonym zakresie, genoziarno Krwawych Kruków udowadniało, że jest wysoce czyste, bez większych skaz ani mutacji, które to były w dopuszczalnych normach. Udowadniając tym samym bezpodstawność oskarżeń. Co jednak budzi naprawdę ogromne ilości kontrowersji w innych zakonach, albowiem nie wiedzą jak wyjaśnić tak duża populację Psioników przy tak ogromnej czystości genoziarna zakonu. Znane Krwawe Kruki Krwawe Kruki, chociaż stosunkowo młode, mają swoich dobrze znanych w Imperium bohaterów, a także niemało braci zakonnych, którzy wykazali się ponadprzeciętnie w walce za Imperium i Imperatora, niestety niektórzy z ich szeregów, ale nie tylko ich, ulegli mimo swych ogromnych czynów, poddali się zgubnym mocom bogów chaosu, plugawiąc tym swe dobre imię i imię zakonu. Mistrz Zakonu Gabriel Angelos Jest on obecnym Mistrzem zakonu Krwawych Kruków. Pochodzi z niedawno zniszczonej, na jego prośbę, planety Cyrene, albowiem dojrzał na niej szerzące się zło. Jako jedyny uważał, że w powrót Azariaha Kyrasa do Krwawych Kurków, po tak długim okresie muszą być zamieszane mroczne potęgi. Nie mylił się, jednakże samo Imperium dojrzało to zbyt późno. Gabriel poprowadził także swoją III kompanię do zwycięstwa wiele razy. Chociażby na Tartarusie, gdzie zgładził on herszta orkowego waaagh, pokonał lorda Bale dowodzącego jednostkami chaosu, zabił swojego przyjaciela, Isadora Akinosa który zdradził, a także, otrzymawszy młot na demony, Pogromcę Bogów, którym walczy do dziś, pokonał czarnoksiężnika chaosu Sindriego, który stał się demonem, po czym Gabriel, wraz z resztą swoich ludzi opuścił planetę nim ta zniknęła w osnowie. To tylko jedno zwycięstwo pokazuje, że ludzie dowodzeni przez Gabriela, są lojalni, oddani sprawie i co najważniejsze skuteczni. Po za tym walczył również pod koniec I krucjaty, a także brał pełny udział podczas II i III krucjaty Aureliańskiej. W III wziął sobie za cel odkupienie grzechów, atakując zdrajcę Azariaha Kyrasa, który na zgliszczach planety Cyrene zamienił się w demonicznego księcia. Gabriel Twierdził, że to z jego winy Kyrasa opętał demon uwęziony w Maladictum, co jest po części prawdą. Co więcej Angelosa łączy również tajemnicza wieź z arcyprorokinią Machą ze światostatku Biel-tan, którą spotkał właśnie na Tartarusie, gdzie w końcu postanowili współpracować w odzyskaniu uwięzionego w kamieniu demona. Co z uwagi na sprzeczkę Eldarki, Inkwizytora i Gabriela, poskuktowało uwolnieniem demona i nienawiścią ze strony Eldarów, szczególnie Machy. Jednak po dość niedługim czasie ponownie byli zmuszeni zaprzestać walk i połączyć swe siły aby pokonać nekronów na Raju Rache i na Lorn V, po czym stosunki pomiędzy oboma rasaymi się nieco poprawiły. Co więcej, niektórzy Arlekini nazywają go "Gabriel o ukrytym sercu", twierdząc że jest on promykiem nadziei dla Eldarskiej rasy w postaci człowieka. Gabriel brał również udział, wraz ze swoją kompanią, w Kampanii o Targę, gdzie pokonał Tau i przyłączył świat do Imperium. Ogrom obrażeń jakie doznał podczas III krucjaty Aureliańskiej, czyli utrata części ciała, prawego oka, prawej ręki, lewej nogi, i najpewniej zmiażdzenie większości kości, nie wspominając o zniszczonych organach, sprawiły, że w większości jego ciało stanowią implanty i protezy. Davian Thule thumb|244px|Davian Thule nim został Drednotem. Urodzony na Tartarusie, Kapitan Davian Thule, obecnie drednot Krwawych Kruków. Podobnie jak każdy swoją karierę zaczął jako zwykły brat walczący. Jego los odmienił się na pewnej planecie, gdzie czarownica Chaosu Morgana opętała planetarnego Gubernatora. Gdy ekspedycja Krwawych Kruków przybyła na planetę, Morgana pokazała na co ją stać. Zabiła przywódcę ekspedycji i jego adiutanta oraz wielu lojalnych Astartes. Padła dopiero z rąk młodego wówczas brata Daviana Thule. Potem jego kariera do kapitana potoczyła się szybko. Jako już zakonny dowódca poprowadził kampanie na Kronusie, po drodze zachaczając o 13 czarną krucjatę Abaddona. Podczas jednej z bitew, na Kronusie, w katakumbach nekronów, utracił on swoje oko, poprzez cios Lorda z nieznanej dynastii, Thule jednak nie poddał się i zniszczył monstrum, przypisując zasługę zniszczenia nekrońskiego dowódcy Mikelusowi, który niestety już dawno poległ od otrzymanych ran. Światkiem tego był Tarkus i wielu innych braci. Gdy na Kronusie ostały się tylko i wyłacznie Krwawe Kruki, a Davian zobaczył zebrane artefakty i zapiski należące do zakonu, zwątpił w niego. Po czym zniszczył wszystko, zachowując to co ujrzał tylko dla siebie. Następnie przez wiele lat służył Imperium aż do wydarzeń na Calderis gdzie podczas spotkania z tyranidami, został ciężko ranny przez wojownika roju. Niewiele brakowało, a zginąłby. Niestety toksysny sprawiły, że nie mogł juz on walczyć o własnych nogach. Jednak dostąpił zaszczytu przywdziania sarkofagu drednota. Po tych wydarzenia dalej brał czynny udział w I i II krucjacie aureliańskiej, gdzie służył radą i uzbrojeniem Aramusowi, przyjmując rozkazy od swego starego przyjaciela Gabriela Angelosa. Sierżant Aramus Zrekrutowany w podobnym okresie co Thaddeus. Jest on najmłodszym wojownikiem w znanej historii zakonu, który został uhonorowany honorem zakonnego dowódcy. Jego awans tak właściwie był zaplanowany o wiele wcześniej, jednakże czekano z tym do czasu aż Kruki wygrają walkę na Haridianie. Awans został najpewniej zgłosznony po akcji w której to młody Aramus poprzez długie tygodnie przebijał się przez wrogie patrole pozostając niezauważonym, aż do pozycji baterii artylerii, która uniemożliwiała desant promami szturmowymi czy kapsułami. Ostatecznie zniszczono baterię, bez straty w ludziach, co zdziwiło wszystkich, w tym Aramusa. Jednakże Sierżant sam stopień otrzymał niedługo przed I krucjatą aureliańską, a jego umiejętności i oddanie sprawie miały przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Kruków. Pozwoliło mu poprowadzić część oddziałów przeciwko orkowej inwazji, po czym gdy Davian Thule został ciężko ranny, przyjmował rozkazy od Gabriela Angelosa zmierzającego do systemu. aby wspomóc walkę, z Eldarami a w późniejszej fazie Tyranidami. Co ostatecznie udało się. Podczas II Krucjaty podlegał on wciąż pod Gabriela Angelosa, służąc jako wsparcie III kompanii. Niestety wraz z nim został uznany przez Mistrza zakonu za zdrajcę i heretyka. Jednakże nie porzucili oni planet lecz ruszyli do ataku aby pokonać wroga. Ostatecznie to Aramus pokonał osłabionego demona swoim młotem do tego celu utworzonym, który został odnaleziony dopiero 10 lat później podczas III krucjaty aureliańskiej podczas poszukiwań dowodów na zdradę Mistrza zakonu, a nie Gabriela. Wedle czynów jakich dopuścił się podczas II krucjaty, poleciał wraz z Thaddeusem na wyprawę w okolicach oka terroru na sto lat na pokładzie Pomsty. Zbrojmistrz Martellus thumb|Zbrojmistrz Martellus.Martellus jest jednym z kapłanów maszyny z Marsa, gdzie odbył swoje długie szkolenie z ogromnym wyróżnieniem. Albowiem gdy opuszczał on parki maszynowe i kuźnie Marsa, otrzymał on zdobiony i błogosławiony pancerz szturmowy w ramach nagrody dla zakonu. Wiele razy próbowano wydobyć od niego tę informację, czym Kruki sobie na tak wspaniały prezent zasłużyły, lecz Martellus niezależnie od okoliczności milczy w tej sprawie. Zbrojmistrz ten znany jest z opanowania jak również ogromnej odwagi. Świadczy o tym jego aktywny udział podczas I, II i III krucjaty Aureliańskiej. Podczas I krucjaty Martellus aktywnie wspierał Sierzanta Aramusa i żołnierzy pod jego komendą zrzucając na jego rozkaz liczne przekaźniki i wieżyczki strażnicze Tarantula, które montował na pokładzie Armagedonu. Podczas gdy Flota rój przybyła na Tajfun, wspierał on jednostki naziemne z Thunderhawka, również dostarczając wieżyczki na ziemię. Niestety, jego thunderhawk się rozbił, a on sam został uznany za zaginionego. Jego ogromna odwaga dała tym bardziej o sobie znać podczas II Krucjaty, gdy sektor zaatakował Czarny Legion. Martellus, ledwo żywy i z brakiem wspomagania swego pancerza, długie miesiące naprawiał się, po czym przez kilka lat przedzierał się przez ogromne dżungle, do Radiolatarni komunikacyjnej dzięki, której udało się powiadomić inne floty o tym, że sektor jest atakowany przez tyranidów podczas trwania I krucjaty. Martellus rozbił obóz i dzięki radiolatarni wezwał pomoc. Niestety niedługo po tym, na jego obozowisko napadła banda chaosu, lecz dzięki Aramusowi i żołnierzom pod jego komendą udało się uratować zbrojmistrza. Wraz z ich pomocą Martellus uzyskał ogromne banki danych zapisanych w Radiolatarni. To również on, z pomocą silnika logicznego z pokładu kosmicznego wraku zwanego sądem zgnilizny, odkrył kto był zdrajcą w zakonie. Jak również podczas ostatecznego Szturmu na planetę Aurelia naprawiał podczas bitwy uszkodzone czołgi i dokonywał innych pomniejszych napraw polowych. Podczas III Krucjaty, bierał on aktywny udział, wraz z Cyrusem i Tarkusem, w pokazaniu Diomedesowi prawdy o mistrzu Kyrasie. Był również odpowiedzialny za liczne teleportacje przy użyciu Teleportarium, a także liczne naprawy polowe podczas procesu zbierania dowodów. Sierżant Tarkus Tarkus jest weteranem setek bitew i dowódcą drużyny taktycznej, który brał udział podczas mrocznej krucjaty wraz z Davianem Thule, i to z niej jest najbardziej znany, albowiem podczas gdy ładunek mający zawalić katakumby nekronów uzbrajał się, widząc że pająkowi grobowemu nic nie zrobi, wsadził granat do otworu w głowie potwora, został ciężko ranny, a wybuch pozostawił ślady ana jego twarzy, Tarkus otrzymał również za tę zasługi honory terminatorskie. Później brał udział w I i II krucjacie aureliańskiej pod komendą Aramusa, gdzie także dowodził oddziałem taktycznym. Podczas II Krucjaty gdy dowiedziano się kto jest zdrajcą, Tarkus zabił swojego przyjaciela, wraz z pomocą innych braci, po czym złożył śłuby milczenia, w których trwał niemalże przez całą III krucjatę i założył swój hełm weterana, służąc pod komendą Kapitana Diomedesa, do czasu, aż zostali teleportowani na sąd zgnilizny, gdzie zmuszony jego zachowaniem przełamał swe śluby. Sierżant Thaddeus Thaddeus jest sierżantem dowodzącym drużyną szturmową, która rusza do walki na swoich anielskich skrzydłach, po czym ląduje w środek zgrupowania nieprzyjaciela gniotąc ich pod swoimi okutymi butami, a także witając ogniem pistoletów boltowych i rykiem silników mieczy łańcuchowych. Jak podają źródła Thaddeus pochodzi z Meridianu, obecnej stolicy podsektora Aurelia, i jest pierwszym rekrutem od ponad 700 lat. Wcześniej był przywódcą gangu, jednakże Davian dostrzegł w nim potencjał. Brał on udział w I jak i II krucjacie aureliańskiej pod komenda Aramausa, gdzie na jego rozkaz dokonywał licznych i szybkich ataków na oddziały wyposażone w broń ciężką czy przeciwpancerną. Potem, po zakończeniu II krucjaty poleciał wraz z nim na stuletnią tułaczkę po okolicach oka terroru w ramach pokuty. Sierżant Avitus Avitus pochodzi z Calderis. Nienawidzi gwardzistów imperialnych, albowiem pewien regimenty notorycznie wyłudzał od ludności cywilnej przeróżne rzeczy, twierdząc że jest to podatek na rzecz Imperium. Sierżant ten jest, a raczej był dowódcą oddziału dewastatorów, podczas wyprawy na Kronusa, gdzie radował się podczas zabijania Gwardzistów w zatoce Wiktorii. Podczas I krucjaty z orkowych łap ratuje go Aramus wraz z Tarkusem i Cyrusem. Gdzie przez resztę krucjaty dowodzi on również drużyną dewastatorów, pod komendą Aramusa. Podczas II krucjaty Avitus także jest dowódcą oddziału dewastatorów, jednakże z czasem jego bracia dowiadują się o zdrajcy, a później kto nim jest w zakonie i pracuje na rzecz, czarnego legionu. Zdrajcą okazuje się być Avitus, który zostaje zabity przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Tarkusa, i wspieranych przez niego braci, Aramusa i Cyrusa. O ile jego ciało zostało zniszczone, to jego dusza jest w osnowie, a jeśli bogom się zachce odtworzą jego ciało, będzie on wówczas walczyć dalej na rzecz chaosu. Jednak jest to mało prawdopodobne, gdyż nie jest on Lordem, czy jakimś ważniejszym wojownikiem. Sierżant Cyrus Cyrus jest sierżantem weteranem zwiadowców. To on szkoli ich i sprawia, że są oni gotowi bycia kosmicznymi marines, a także gotowi przywdziania pancerza szturmowego. Sierżant Cyrus jest jednym z tych którzy cudem ocaleli podczas kampanii na Kuravie, gdzie pod dowództwem Indrica Boreala niemalże pięć kompanii Krwawych Kruków zginęło. Cyrus jest zimny jak stal na mrozie, bezduszny jak kamień i opanowany, a także małomówny. Przemawia tylko wówczas kiedy naprawdę musi, głosząc naprawdę mądre rzeczy, które nie do końca każdy jest w stanie zrozumieć. Również jak większość ocalałych z kampanii na Kuravie nienawidzi on Boreala, co dość łatwo można zauważyć. Dodatkowo stwierdził, że już nigdy nie będzie udzielał się w temacie Kauravy. Jako zwiadowca jest on wyposażony w lżejszy pancerz nie zapewniający mu tak dobrej ochrony jak pancerz szturmowy, jednakże Cyrus już wiele razy udowadniał podczas licznych konfliktów, służbie w szwadronach śmierci, I i II a nawet III krucjaty aureliańskiej, w których brał udział, że jego opancerzenie nie jest mu potrzebne, podczas gdy jest odpowiednio wyposażony. Wówczas potrafi przynieść wrogowi większe straty i spowodować większe problemy, niżeli zaatakowałby ich ciężki czołg. Kronikarz Jonah Orion Był on jednym z Kronikarzy służących pod komendą Gabriela Angelosa. Od jego pierwszych bitew kampanii na Tartarusie. Jonah z każdą kolejną bitwą walczył z większym oddaniem i honorem, jak również zwiększał swą moc. Gdy podczas I krucjaty Gabriel leciał do podsektora Aurelia, Jonah wraz z pozostałymi Kronikarzami, Astropatami i Nawigatorami, przygotowywał plan walki z umysłem roju. Niestety podróż tę przeżył tylko on. Podczas II krucjaty, Jonah został wysłany na planetę Aurelia w celach badawczych razem z byłym zastępcą Daviana Thule`a.. Niestety zostali oni zaatakowani przez Eldarską maszynę kroczącą, a Jonah zmuszony był wezwać pomoc. Na ratunek zostali wysłani sierżant Aramus wraz z drużyną uderzeniową, w której skład wchodził Tarkus, Thaddeus i Davian. Od czasu gdy Jonah został uratowany i ponownie postawił nogę na pokładzie statku orbitalnego, służył już na rozkaz Gabriela, pod komendą Aramusa. Jednakże podczas III krucjaty służył on ponownie pod Gabrielem, gdzie niestety zginął podczas walki z Księciem mrocznych bogów, którym stał się Azariah Kyras. thumbIsador Akios Urodzony na Cyrene i zrekrutowany w tym samym czasie co Gabriel Angelos. Znający się z nim na długo przed tym, jak został kapitanem, jak również jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Znany ze swojej nienagannej służby w imię zakonu w III Kompanii zakonu. Popieraniał decyzję Gabriela odnośnie incydentu, który miał miejsce na ich macierzystej planecie Cyrene. Lojalny zakonowi, aż do czasu walk na Tartarusie, kiedy to czarnoksiężnik Sindri, wielokrotnie nawiedzał go, powoli przeciągając na stronę chaosu. Co, niestety, się udało, a sam Isador oszalał na punkcie Maladictum. Inkwizytor, który wówczas im towarzyszył, tak bardzo był przekonany, że to Gabriel jest zdrajcą, że nie był w stanie w porę zobaczyć zepsucia, które ogarneło Kronikarza. Sindri miał jednak inne plany i wykorzystał Akiosa do spowolnienia Krwawych Kruków. Ostatecznie został stracony za zdradę przez swego starego przyjaciela Gabriela, który z ciężkim sercem pociągnął za spust swego pistoletu boltowego. Poprzez tę egzekucję, stał się on symbolem i przestrogą dla wielu Kruków i gwardzistów. Gdyż karą za zdradę jest śmierć. thumbGordian Gordian służył pod komendą Daviana Thule'a od czasów rozpoczęcia walk na Kronusie jako zakonny, jak również osobisty Konsyliarz. Przez kolejne lata służył swemu zakonowi, aż przyszło mu wziąć udział w walce po raz ostatni, gdy na pokładzie Armageddonu, dokonał sekwencji autodestrukcji pośród statków floty roju, która przybyła się pożywić. Jednak na wiele dni przed swoją ostatnią walką, był odpowiedzialny, za utrzymacie kapitana Daviana w stazie, po czym utworzenie antidotum, jak wraz z pomocą Martellusa umieszczenie go w Drednocie, dzięki czemu dalej mógł walczyć za Imperium. Niestety niewiadomym jest to, czy Gordian zdążył opuścić statek nim ten wybuchł. Apollo Diomedes Diomedes był dowódcą gwardii honorowej Mistrza zakonu, wówczas Azariaha Kyrasa. Jednak zanim to się stało był on dowódcą I kompanii zakonu przez dwa stulecia. To dzięki temu, że jednego dnia zniszczył orkowe waaagh i zabił orkowego herszta, a także zgładził czarnoksiężnika chaosu, dostał awans na kapitana gwardii honorowej. Stał się wtenczas osobą publiczną, która w imię mistrza zakonu wykonywała rozkazy. Podczas II krucjaty, przybył on i ustanowił bazę polową Argus. Po czym zaczął wdrażać plan zbierania wojsk w celu wyruszenia na krucjatę, pomimo tego iż czarny legion zaatakował planety rekrutacyjne. Dopiero pod koniec krucjaty, gdy Gabriel Angelos, a także wspierające go jednostki uznano za zdrajców. I gdy Aramus wraz z oddziałem dokonali desantu w celu zabicia Splugawionej części gwardii, a także zyskania kodów, dowiedział się on że mistrz zakonu jest zdrajcą, lecz w to nie wierzył. Gdy dziesięć lat później podczas III krucjaty powrócił do sektora, uwierzył dopiero gdy zobaczył nagranie wiadomości od Kyrasa w którym chwali on splugawionych gwardzistów. Przybywa on na Cyrene niedługo po Gabrielu, gdzie ten ruszył aby zniszczyć Kyrasa. Diomedes ostatecznie wraz ze wojownikami walczącymi u jego boku, pokonują demonicznego księcia Kyrasa, po czym Diomedes zabiera mocno okaleczone ciało Gabriela Angelosa. Niedługo potem, Gabriel zostaje mistrzem zakonu. Kapitan Indrick Boreale Kapitan ten służył i uczył się pod okiem Gabriela Angelosa, po czym został wysłany do systemu Kaurava, który miał podbić w imię zakonu. Krwawe Kruki oddały mu do dyspozycji nie mniej niż pięć kompanii. Boreale postanowił, że nie będzie uzależniał swoich jednostek od naziemnych umocnień, takich jak okopy czy ciężkie wieżyczki, a pozostawi swoich braci na statkach orbitalnych, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie, szybko i skutecznie zaatakować wroga, w każdym zakątku planety. Niestety, mało jest informacji na temat działań na Kauravie. Wiadome jest jednak jedno. Przez niekompetencje Indricka, zakon stracił wielu braci bitewnych, a on sam został znienawidzony przez tych którzy cudem przeżyli i wycofali się z systemu. Sam kapitan, został zamordowany, co przez wielu uważane jest za "Dar losu" albowiem, gdyby żył mógłby on posłać jeszcze więcej braci na niechybną śmierć. Mistrz Zakonu Moriah Niewiele wiadomo na temat potężnego kronikarza Krwawych Kruków o imieniu Moriah. Był on mistrzem Azariaha Kyrasa. Opisane w librarium zdolności świadczą o tym iż był on Wielkim Kronikarzem, a także Mistrzem Zakonu. Znane nam są ostatnie chwile życia Wielkiego Kronikarza, który to dokonał żywota ok 1000 lat temu. W czasie ostatniej bitwy o planetę Aurelia, która była stolicą podsektora o tej samej nazwie, Moriah wraz z braćmi zakonnymi i swym uczniem ruszyli szturmem na potężną twierdzę swego zakonu, która znajdowała się teraz w rękach Marines Chaosu. Dowodził nimi Wielki Nieczysty o imieniu Ulikar. W czasie ostatniej bitwy potężni Astartes niszczyli heretyków by wedrzeć się do legowiska demona. Tam oddawali życie jeden po drugim by przegnać demona. Walka wydawała się być bezsensowna, gdyż śmierć braci jedynie wzmacniała Ulikara. Wtedy to ranny już Moriah zebrał całą swą energie i potężnym ciosem psionicznym nie tylko pokonał demona ale także zranił jego duszę w osnowie. Moriah dokonał czegoś co wydawało się być niemożliwe, zranił nieśmiertelną istotę. Jego uczeń nie był jednak tak potężny jak mistrz. Nie mógł zniszczyć osłabionego demona, więc zamknął go w psionicznym więzieniu. Planeta przepadła, zmieniając się w sopel lodu a kampania została przegrana. Mistrz Zakonu Azariah Kyras Azariah Kyras był uczniem poprzedniego mistrza zakonu, Azariaha Moriaha, dzięki któremu stał się biegły w sztukach magicznych i u którego szkolił się aż do jego śmierci. Gdy ten umarł, Azariah wiedząc, że nie posiada jeszcze tak wielkiej mocy jak mistrz, zamknął zranionego demona w więzieniu we wnętrzu planety Aurelia. Po czym sama planeta, wraz z wieloma rannymi, w tym Moriahem, jak również ocalałymi, jak Kyras, została wchłonięta przez osnowę. Wiele lat później, podczas wyprawy na odwiedzający jeden z systemów w sektorze, sąd zgnilizny. Azariah Kyras został odnaleziony podczas ekspedycji, z której ostatecznie powrócił witany z ogromną radością, a większość, lecz nie wszyscy, wiwatowali na jego cześć, upraszając jednocześnie aby został on Mistrzem Zakonu, na co ostatecznie się zgodził. Pośród tych, którzy nie mogli uwierzyć w tak niesamowity powrót Kyrasa, był Gabriel Angelos. Wierzyli oni, że w powrót Kyrasa zamieszane są zgubne moce, co ostatecznie okazało się prawdą, podczas końca drugiej Aureliańskiej. Najpewniej wówczas opętał go demon maladictum, uwolniony przez Angelosa na Tartarusie. To Kyras jest odpowiedzialny za wysłanie i celowe wymordowanie regimentu gwardii Imperialnej na Kronusie, po czym sam przybył i oglądał rzeź jakiej zakon dokonał. To również on przeciągnął Avitusa na stronę chaosu i uczynił szpiegiem w kompanii Daviana. Ostatecznie, Kyras oddał się zgubnym mocom w całości, poświęcając cały sektor Aurelia, wraz ze wszystkimi planetami, na rzecz krwawego boga, dzięki czemu otrzymał postać demonicznego księcia. Prowadził on swe działania ze zniszczonego domu Angelosa, z planey Cyrene, gdzie został pokonany podczas ostatecznego szturmu, w którym zginęła większa część kompanii Gabriela, a on sam został ciężko ranny. Po tym, jak udało się zabić Kyrasa i demona wewnątrz jego ciała, zakon przystąpił do wykonania czystek wewnątrz własnej struktury, niemal doszczętnie się niszcząc. Jednak przy pomocy wciąż lojalnych Kruków udało się odbudować wspaniałość zakonu. Natomiast Kyras, a raczej jego dusza, wciąż zapewne błąka się po osnowie, myśląc gdzie popełnił błąd, czekając również aż któreś bóstwo odtworzy jego ciało. Rekluzjarcha Mikelus thumb|Rekluzjarcha Mikelus.Był to starszy rangą kapelan, który służył pod komendą Daviana Thule'a na Kronusie, gdzie inspirował swych braci słowem do lepszej walki jak również wspomagał ich własną bronią, przez niemalże całą kampanię. Niestety, poległ podczas walki z nekronami w nekrońskich katakumbach, podczas obronie ładunku, który miał zawalić katakumby. Pośmiertnie odznaczony za zabicie, a właściwie zniszczenie, Lorda Nekronów. Co jednak nie było jego zasługą, lecz Daviana Thule'a. Gdyż Mikelus dawno już poległ od odniesionych ran. Wszyscy, którzy byli wystarczająco blisko, mogli to zobaczyć. Mimo to, żaden z Kruków, nie miał nic przeciwko temu aby w taki sposób uhonorować i upamiętnić Rekluzjarchę za pomoc i oddanie względem zakonu jak i braci. Trythos Przed uhonorowaniem sarkofagiem Drednota znany jako Kapitan Trythos. W zakonie bardzo dobrze znany z tego, że służył w Szwadronach Śmierci, jak również z jednej misji w 999.M38, w której to został ciężko ranny, a mimo to pozyskał kawalek broni Avatara świato-statku Biel-Tan, z którego to później utworzono, Pogromcę Bogów, młot na demony, którym to posługuje się Kapitan, obecnie Mistrz Zakonu, Gabriel Angelos. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu został zabrany, niestety odniesione rany były zbyt wielkie i trzeba było umieścić go w drednocie. Po czym odesłano go do zakonu, gdzie po trzech tysiącach lat ponownie postawił swoją stopę, tym razem w drednocie, na Tartarusie. Niestety podczas jednej z wielu bitew w których walczył został zniszczony. Krwawe Kruki zmuszone były pozostawić pancerz, jak również ciało brata, nim planetę pochłonie osnowa. Dopiero gdy Planeta ponownie wyszła z osnowy, ekspedycja zakonu poleciała na planetę, a pancerz Trythosa zastała w miejscu i w takim samym stanie w jakim zmuszeni byli ją pozostawić. Ostatecznie odzyskano, niestety martwego, brata i pancerz, który to oczekuje aby przyjąć i utrzymywać przy życiu kolejnego brata, który zostanie śmiertelnie ranny. Markus "Poczciwy" Nostrum Dowódca II Kompanii Krwawych Kruków, dowodził nią z oddaniem przez czterysta lat, walcząć z wrogami Imperium niemalże na całym jego terenie. Niestety został on ciężko ranny podczas bitwy o Yalhę przez co umieszczono go w sargofagu Drednota. Przez kolejne dwieście lat walczył dalej, z takim samym ogromnym zapałem co wcześniej. Niestety brał udział w IV Krucjacie o Gwiazdę Halo i trzymał samotnie flankę w jednej z bitew został zniszczony przez atakujących ją xenos. Pozostawił po sobie potężną osobistą relikwię, młot energetyczny, który opodobnie jak on, zwie się Poczciwym. Galan Był to Konsyliarz V Kompanii, który wraz z braćmi wyruszył na wyprawę ekspedycyjną, która dowodził, na pokład Sądu Zgnilizny, zbitku statku podróżującego po systemach i osnowie. Podczas pobytu na nim walczyli oni ze znajdującymi się tam tyranidami i demonami. Aż w końcu odnaleźli tam inną osobę, której nawet się nie spodziewali odnaleźć. Odnaleźli oni zaginionego ucznia Moriaha, Azariaha Kyrasa. Zdarzenie to było wielkim zaskoczeniem i dość wielką radością, zwłaszcza, że Kyras, po tym gdy stracili już wszystkie nadajniki i musieli się wycofać, dzielnie stawiał z nimi czoła niebezpieczeństwu. Wielu braci zginęło podczas tej wyprawy, a sam Galan został opętany przez demona, co było częścią umowy Kyrasa zawartej z Ulkairem. Później, gdy Kyras został Mistrzem wypełnił swoją Gwardię Honorową samymi heretykami, nie licząc Diomedesa, który był jedynym lojalistą. Dopiero podczas II Krucjaty Aureliańskiej, Aramus wraz z swoją drużyną uderzeniową pokonują Opętanego Galana, który ostatkami sił dziękuje wojownikom za uwolnienie go od demona, potwierdza zapiski i informacje które zdobyły Kruki na Temat Kyrasa, po czym wyzwolony Galan umiera. Relacje z innymi organizacjami Krwawe Kruki nigdy nie były powszechnie lubianym zakonem, głównie ze względu na swoją "amnezję", jak i posiadanie artefaktów innych zakonów w swoich zbrojowniach. Jednakże podczas konfliktu na Kronusie, gdzie Kruki dopuściły się wybicia, lub jak niektórzy twierdzą, rzezi, gwardii imperialnej w zatoce victorii, jeszcze większa ilość zakonów zaczęła baczniej je obserwować. * Krwawe Kruki, a Inkwizycja - Krwawe Kruki, jak błędnie mogłoby się wydawać, szczególnie po wydarzeniach mających miejsce podczas mrocznej krucjaty, mają naprawdę dobre stosunki z Inkwizycją. Ich Kronikarzy, zbrojmistrzów czy konsyliarzy, a także braci zwykłych walczących można zobaczyć w Szwadronach Śmierci, specjalnych sił uderzeniowych ordo xenos, przystosowanych do walk z obcymi rasami, co czynią z ogromnym doświadczeniem i oddaniem sprawie. Ciekawe stosunki łączą ich również z Szarymi Rycerzami z Ordo Malleus którzy pomagali im, z nieznanych powodów, podczas kampanii na Kronusie. Nie zakwestionowali oni także wyruszenia Kruków do zatoki Vctorii, gdzie wówczas doszło do krwawej masakry, jednak nie wiadomo czy w niej uczestniczyli. Zastanawiające jest także powiązanie z Ordo Hereticus, albowiem podczas już III krucjaty aureliańskiej, gdzie korupcja, zepsucie, cała herezja szerzyła się na cały system. Inkwizytor Adriastia, nim zaczęto wykonywać exterminatus całego podsektora, poinformowała Krwawe Kruki o czasie pozostałym do jego oczyszczenia, no a przecież nie musiała tego robić. Natomiast samo niszczenie systemu zaczęto od najmniej zaludnionej planety, Tajfuna. Dzięki czemu Kruki, chociaż wiedziały że operacja oczyszczania się zaczęła, zdołały zakończyć herezję, szerzącą się w podsektorze, zabijająć swego byłego mistrza zakonu. Oczyszczanie przez Inkwizycję zostało powstrzymane, ze stratą tylko jednej, najmniej zaludnionej planety, a pozostałe przetrwały i uniknęły oczyszczającego ognia floty Inkwizycji. * Krwawe Kruki, a Eklezja - Krwawe Kruki, podobnie jak i inne zakony nie uważają Imperatora za boga, lecz za najwspanialszego z ludzi. Chociaż częściej bywa, że uważają go za swojego Ojca, głownie dlatego że ich patriarcha jest im po prostu nie znany. Niestety, są to powody przez które dość często dochodzi do sprzeczek pomiędzy nimi, a Eklezją. Na szczęście Kruki nie są samotne w tych sprzeczkach. * Krwawe Kruki, a Adeptus Mechanicus - Zakon utrzymuje bardzo bliskie kontakty, albowiem Kruki podobnie jak Kapłani Maszyn przemierzają kosmos w poszukiwaniu wiedzy i starożytnych technologii. Dlatego nie raz przytrafić się może że ordo Psykana wyrusza wraz z ekspedycją poszukiwawczą, organizowaną przez Adeptus Mechanicus. * Krwawe Kruki, a inne zakony - Inne zakony stanowczo nie tolerują Kruków, poprzez totalny brak wiedzy na swój temat, wybicie regimentu gwardii imperialnej na Kronusie, a także za ogromne ilości uzbrojenia i artefaktów innych zakonów przechowywanych przez ich zbrojownię. Są jednak takie zakony, które nie mają nic do Kruków, należą jednak one do rzadkości. Znane kampanie zakonu Zbrojownia zakonu Zakon Krwawych Kruków, podobnie jak każdy inny zakon Adeptus Astartes aby walczyć z plugawymi zdrajcami, demonami chaosu, xenos czy innymi wrogami Imperium, potrzebuje broni. Wprawdzie ogromne ilości zapisków zakonnych same w sobie są już potężną bronią, ale Kruki potrzebują również uzbrojenia którym można wroga poważniej zranić, zabić i zniszczyć w brutalnej walce. Dlatego jako, że nie posiadają oni własnych planet, a są zakonem poruszającym się we flocie, dowódcy zakonu zmuszeni są podpisywać umowy z Mechanicum, prywatnymi rzemieślnikami czy rozwiązać to we własnym, wprawdzie niewielkim, lecz własnym zakresie. Zakon korzysta z każdej możliwości aby się dozbroić, gdyż nigdy nie wiadomo jak dużo będzie potrzeba uzbrojenia dla żołnierzy czy rekrutów. Oczywiście zakon ma jeszcze inne możliwości zdobywania wyposażenia. Mianowicie wymiany uzbrojenia i wiedzy z lojalistycznymi zakonami, jak również uzbrojenie zdobyczne. Np. przejęcie Imperialnego uzbrojenia z rąk orków, czy z rąk zdradzieckich braci. Oczywiście broń taka, jest oczyszczana z plugawych mocy chaosu czy pozbawiana orkowych "ulepszeń", po czym jest naprawiana i przywracana do pełni użytku aby służyć ponownie w rękach potężnych wojowników Imperium. Jednakże jest to dość rzadkie z uwagi na to, że nawet po takich próbach broń może nadal szwankować czy przechowywać w sobie demona. W samej zbrojowni zakonu można znaleźć liczne uzbrojenie, standardowe, modyfikowane, jak również starożytne i starodawne relikty samego zakonu, jak również innych zakonów. Standardowe używane uzbrojenie. Krwawe Kruki do walki za Imperium używają różnorodnego standardowego wyposażenia, które bracia z czasem sami modyfikują na potrzeby misji czy własnego upododabia, przykładowo Dodając celownik optyczny. Do potężnego uzbrojenia jakiego używają Krwawe Kruki zalicza się: Broń do Walki w Zwarciu. Do broni białej, w tym także energetycznej używanej przez Krwawe Kruki zalicza się: *Ostrza Bojowe - Jest to podstawowa broń do walki w zwarciu, nie licząć rąk. Jest to miecz, o wyglądzie powiększonego noża bojowego. Sama broń nie posiada specjalnych właściwości i jest użyteczna jedynie przeciwko lekko opancerzonym przeciwnikom, którym łatwo zadać obrażenia. W walce z osobnikami ciężej opancerzonymi, broń jest nieskuteczna z uwagi na to, że nawet z ogromną siła marines wielkim problemem jest przebicie grubego pancerza. Dlatego też należy nią celować w słabe punkty. Luki w pancerzu czy stawy, które zazwyczaj są słabiej chronione. Niestety nie zawsze jest na to czas. Jest to standardowe wyposażenie każdego rekruta i Marine, którym uczą się posługiwać od początku swojego przybycia do zakonu. Broń Łańcuchowa Jest to uzbrojenie, które do szybkiego pozbycia się przeciwników używa licznych, bardzo ostrych zębów wprawianych w ruch za pomocą silnika na promethium. Należą do niej: *Miecz Łańcuchowy - Jest to potężna broń do walki w zwarciu wyglądem przypominająca piłę łańcuchową o lekko zmienionej konstrucji, lecz tej samej zasadzie działania. Jej naostrzone na molekularnym poziomie potężne zębistka z łatwością przecinają się przez tkankę miekką jak i grubsze pancerze. Dzięki czemu idealnie nadaje się ona do walki z dużymi grupami słabo opancerzonej, a nawet ciężko opancerzonej, piechoty. Chociaż przecięcie się przez bardzo gruby pancerz może zająć zbyt wiele czasu, który może kosztować życie. Nie mnie jednak broń ta cieszy się ogromną popularnością wśród wielu ras galaktyki ze względu na łatwość produkcji i potężną moc w walce. Po za tym, sama broń posiada potężny efekt demoralizujący. Wróg słysząc ryk silników mieczy nadciągających marines, może być pewny, że niedługo zobaczy jak jego towarzysz zostanie rozerwany. Jest to druga standardowa broń używana przez zakonnych rekrutów i Marines. Najczęściej widywana w rękach Szturmowych Marines i Sierżantów dowodzących oddziałami. *Topór Łańcuchowy - Jest to broń działająca na tej samej zasadzie co miecz łańcuchowy, z tą różnicą, że łańcuch z zębami porusza się po krawędzi w kształcie ostrza topora. Po za tym, walczy się nim dość podobnie i niczym innym wprawdzie się nie różni. Często widywany jako standardowe wyposażenie heretyckich band, szczególnie berserkerów Khorne'a, jednakże i wśród wojowników Imperatora znajdują się wojownicy, którzy preferują tę wersję niż miecz łańcuchowy. Broń energetyczna. Jest to broń która posiada o wiele lepsze właściwości, a to dzięki wbudowanemu w nie generatorowi, którego wytworzona energia otacza broń nadaje jej ogromne możliwości, niedostępne dla niemalże żadnego innego uzbrojenia, a do niego należą: *Miecz Energetyczny - Jest to naprawdę potężna, i dość nieliczna, broń do walki w zwarciu. Radząca sobie z grubymi pancerzami bez większego problemu. A to dzięki generatorowi, który wytwarza pole rozbiegające się po ostrzu. Dzięki czemu bez większego problemu wojownik władający taką bronią może pokonać duża grupę ciężko opancerzonych przeciwników. Sama broń jest dość rzadka i trudna w produkcji, a to ze względu na generator pola energetycznego, którego tajemnicę wytworzenia znają jedynie doświadczeni zbrojmistrzowie. Sama broń może być mieczem jednoręcznym, półtoraręcznym lub dwuręcznym, zależnie od kunsztu wytworzenia. Może mieć również rozmiary pozwalając na jego używanie tylko i wyłacznie w pancerzu terminatorskim. Po za tym uzbrojenie takie jest zarezerwowane tylko dla Weteranów, Czempionów i Dowódców. *Topór Energetyczny. - Nie różni się praktycznie niczym innym od miecza, jak tym, że pole energetyczne rozbiega się po ostrzu lub ostrzach topora, a on sam, ma większą możliwość przebicia się przez pancerz przy zadawaniu cięcia. Występuje pod postacią broni jednoręcznej i dwuręcznej. Po za tym, jest on tylko zamiennikiem dla Miecza Energetycznego i podobnie jak i on, tylko Weterani, Czempioni i Dowódcy mogą się nim posługiwać. Występuje również pod postacią dwuręcznej, powiększonej, wersji dla jednostek Terminatorów. *Rękawica Energetyczna. - Zwana również dość często pięścią energetyczną. Jest to potężna broń do walki w zwarciu, która przypomina bardzo powiększoną rękawicę, zajmująca praktycznie całe przedramię. Po jej powierzchni rozchodzi się pole energetyczne wytworzone przez generator, dzięki czemu za jej pomocą marines może niszczyć wrogów Imperium. Niestety sama taktyka używania tejże broni skupia się na potężnych, powolnych ciosach, przez co walka z liczną piechotą, nawet lekko opancerzoną, może sprawić sporo kłopotu. Występuje ona pod postacią mniejszą, przeznaczoną dla żołnierzy w pancerzasz szturmowych lub w większych przeznaczonych, i będących standardowym wyposażeniem, pancerzy taktycznych drednot. **Pięść łańcuchowa - Jest to rękawica energetyczna terminatora, do której to przymontowano krótki, jak na wielkość rękawicy, miecz łańcuchowy, dzięki czemu sama broń oprócz posiadania właściwości rękawicy ma jeszcze właściwości miecza łańcuchowego. *Pazury Energetyczne - Są to tak naprawdę całkiem sporej długości, czasem nawet przekraczające długość ramienia, pazury, najczęściej cztery, zamontowane na rękawicy energetycznej. Z tą różnicą, iż generator wytwarzający pole energetyczne wytwarza je wkoło pazurów. Dzięki czemu wojownik ich używający może, dosłownie, rozszarpywać pancerze pojazdów i wrogów na liczne, drobne kawałeczki. Sama taktyka ich używania skupia się na licznych szybkich cięciach i pchnięciach. Dzięki czemu spisują się one dobrze w walce z lekko jak i ciężką piechotą. Są one dość powszechnie stosowane przez oddziały Szturmowe jak również ich dowódców, którzy, podobnie jak Terminatorzy, używają ich parami. Pazury energetyczne przeznaczone dla pancerzy taktycznych drednot są o wiele większe i są używane zamiennie z młotem i tarczą. *Młot energetyczny - Jest to jedna z potężniejszych broni do walki wręcz w arsenale Kruków, a jak wynika z historii kilku Kapitanów, jest ona dość popularna. Sama broń to nic innego jak masywej wielkości obuch, którego potężne uderzenie potęguje generator pola energetycznego. Przez co uderzenie tą bronią może spowodować bardzo poważne szkody, nawet przeciwko naprawdę ciężko opancerzonym celom. Występują one w postaci broni dwuręcznej, a niektóre z nich mogą mieć specjalne właściwości jak np. Pogromca Bogów, który będąc młotem energetycznym na demony, radzi sobie lepiej z ich niszczeniem. **Młot Gromu - Jest to tak naprawdę jeszcze większe młot energetyczy używany przez oddziały terminatorów szturmowych. Jednakże w ich wypadku nie jest to jednak broń dwuręczna, lecz jednoręczna, dzięki czemu w drugiej mogą dzierżyć tarczę. Podobnie jak standardowy młot, one również mogą zadawać potęzne obrażenia Młot gromu jest częścią zestawu, w który wchodzi jeszcze tarcza. *Tarcza Bojowa - Nie jest to co prawda broń, a element wyposażenia które ma za zadanie osłonić marines podczas natarcia, jednakże podczas walki każda ostrzejsza krawędź może być bronią, a potężne uderzenie tarczą w twarz, może skutecznie ogłuszyć. Sama tarcza wyposażona jest w niewielki generator pola ochronnego, który zwiększa możliwośći ochronne. Tarcza ta jest wystarczająco mała aby mogła zostać przymocowana do przedramienia walczącego wojownika, pozostawiając jego dłoń wolną, dzięki czemu może on używać nadal dwóch broni. **Tarcza Szturmowa - Dość często zwana również Tarczą Gromu. Jest ona większym i potężniejszym odpowiednikiem Tarczy Bojowej również posiadający swój własny generator, o czym świadczą potężne i liczne wyładowania na powierzchni samej tarczy. Jest ona dość sporych rozmiarów, przez co tylko Terminatorzy Szturmowi mogą ich używać. Sama tarcza jest drugą częścią zestawu w który wchodzi jeszcze Młot Gomu Broń do Walki na Dystans. Do broni dzięki której można walczyć na dystans, bliski, średni i daleki, do których zaliczają się również bronie energetyczne, plazmowe i palne, używane przez Kruki zaliczają się: Broń boltowa Jest to broń strzelajaca pociskami o własnym napędzie rakietowym, a do niej zalicza się: *Pistolet Boltowy - Jest to lżejsza, mniejsza wersja boltera przystosowana tak aby dało się strzelać z niej jedną ręką. Podobnie jak Bolter, strzela ona tą samą amunicją o napędzie rakietowym i może ona być również innego typu. Magazynek samej broni zawiera od sześciu do dziesięciu pocisków, zależnie od magazynka i modelu samej broni. Głównie stosowana jako broń boczna wielu oddziałów. Jednakże jest ona powszechnie stosowana przez oddziały Szturmowych Marines i dowódców, którym to pistolet ten służy do ostrzeliwania przeciwnika w drodze do zwarcia z nim. *Bolter - Jest on najbardziej powszechną, ręczną, uniwersalną, bronią stosowaną do walki na dystans, przez Kosmicznych Marines. Prostota konkstrukcji, siła ognia wypracowały sobie potęzną pozycję w galaktyce. Dzięki czemu jest on podstawowym uzbrojeniem każdego neofity i Marine podczas jego służby. Sama broń jest zdolna do rażenia niemalże każdego celu, a to za sprawą licznych typów amunicji. W magazynku znajduje się standardowo trzydzieści pocisków, ale liczbę tę można zwiększyć nawet do dwustu, a to za pomocą powiększonego magazynka. Broń ta doczekała się wielu modeli i modyfikacji. Najczęściej są one widywane w rękach drużyn Taktycznych czy zaraz obok swojego cięższego odpowiednika w drużynach Dewastatorów. Sam karabin jest konstrukcją którą wojownicy obsługują obiema rękami, są jednak i tacy Marines, którzy nie mają problemu z używaniem boltera jedną ręką. *Ciężki Bolter - Jest to o wiele cięższy odpowiednik Boltera, wyrzucający pociski jeszcze większego kalibru z jeszcze większą siła. W wypadku Marines,jest on powszechnie stosowany przez drużyny Dewastatorów, jak również drużyny Taktyczne. Dość rzadko jest używany z magazynkiem, a częściej jest zasilany z taśmy podłączonej do plecaka noszonego przez Marine. Ponadto jest on dość częśto montowany w sprzężeniu na licznych pojazdach, a także stosowany w wieżyczkach Tarantula. *Bolter Szturmowy - Jest to podwójny bolter złączony w jedną konstrukcję. Strzela on podwójnym ogniem ciągłym. Sam magazynek zawiera około czterdzieści pocisków, ale ilość pocisków może zostać zwiększona do stu, a nawet dwustu, przy użyciu większego magazynka. Po za tym, stosuje się go jako standardowe wyposażenie oddziałów Terminatorskich. Jest to co prawda broń dwuręczna, jednakże Terminatorzy używają ją jedną ręką, ze względu na silne wspomaganie zapewniane przez zbroję. Po za tym, podobnie jak ciężki bolter również i on jest montowany na pojazdach. *Wyrzutnia rakiet - Jest to standardowa wyrzutnia pocisków kierowanych, która strzela różnymi pociskami, które mają inne właściwości i lepiej radzą sobie z niektórymi celami. Chociażby odłamkowy pocisk lepiej poradzi sobie z piechotą, podczas gdy przeciwpancerny lepiej przebije się przez pancerz pojazdu. Zależnie od modelu wyrzutnia może mieć magazynek lub być przeładowywana po każdym wystrzale. Jest to doskonałe wyposażenie oddziałów które muszą zmierzyć się z oddziałami pancernymi wroga lub zgrupowaną piechotą. Broń ogniowa. Jest to broń której użycie ogranicza się do spalania gazów lub cieczy, zależnie do jakości wykonania, zwanej promethium. *Miotacz Ognia - Jest to niesamowita broń do walki na bliski dystans, a szczególnie do oczyszczania licznych fortyfikacji czy po prostu budynków w których to skrył się wróg. Sama broń, jak nazwa wskazuje, wyrzuca z siebie ogień, którym to jest płonące promethium zapalające się zaraz po opuszczeniu lufy. Jest ona dość powszechnie stosowana przez żołnierzy podczas szturmów wrogich umocnień. Jest on również dość często montowany na niektórych maszynach używanych przez zakon, najczęsciej na Drednotach. *Ciężki miotacz ognia - Jest to cięższa wersja miotacza ognia, która działa na tej samej zasadzie co zwyczajny miotacz ognia, z tą różnicą iż posiada on większy zasięg i potężniejszą siłę rażenia. Po za tym, mogą go przenosić go jedynie żołnierze wyposażeni w pancerz taktyczny Drednot, zwany inaczej zbroją Terminatorską. *Ręczny miotacz ognia - Jest to zminaturyzowana wersja miotacza ognia monotwana na rękawicy i zintegrowana z pancerzem. Jej ona dość nieliczna dlatego na jej użycie mogą pozwolić sobie jedynie dowódcy i bohaterowie zakonu. Broń plazmowa. Jest to każda broń, która do wystrzelenia pocisku używa pół magnetycznych, jak również jest zasilana za pomocą sprężonego gazu, najczęsciej wodoru. *Pistolet plazmowy - Jest to broń odpowiednio zmniejszona do takiej wielkości, aby wojownik był w stanie używać go jedną ręką. Wraz ze zmniejszeniem broni, zmniejszył się również i efektywny zasięg, celność jak i sam magazynek. Dlatego jest to broń używana głównie podczas dążenia do walki w zwarciu, gdzie niezbyt pojemny magazynek wystarczy aby zabić kilku przeciwników podczas szarży nim dojdzie do krwawej walki wręcz. Jest ona głównie używana przez żołnierzy którzy preferują siłę ognia ponad szybkostrzelność. *Karabin plazmowy - Najbardziej powszechna i znana broń w Imperium. Jest to karabin który może nieść i używać pojedynczy marines. Zasięg, szybkostrzelność i siłą ognia są wystarczające aby poradzić sobie z ciężko opancerzonymi jednostkami, lżejszymi pojazdami czy nawet tymi średniej klasy. Magazynek natomiast pozwala oddać o wiele więcej strzałów niż ma to się w wypadku pistoletu. *Działo plazmowe - Ma wagę zbliżoną do ciężkiego boltera W połowie urządzenia znajduje się zbiornik ze sprężoną i rozgrzaną plazą. Sam zbiornik otoczony jest chłodziwem zapobiegającym przepaleniu osłony i innym nieprzyjemnym powiązaniom. Aby utrzymać pole magnetyczne podczas wystrzału potrzeba dość dużo energii, z tegoż powodu sama broń podłączona jest kablami do źródeł energii, którymi w przypadku Astartes są to baterie w plecakach. Broń termiczna Jest to broń która działa na podobnej zasadzie co broń plazmowa, jednakże tworząc jednolity, możliwy do przepalenia się przez wszystko, strumień gorących gazów. Niestety sama broń ma krótki zasięg, przez co jej efektywność na dalszych dystanas jest dość ograniczona. Do tychże broni używanych przez zakon należą: *Pistolet termiczny - Wielkości standardowego pistoletu żywanego przez Adeptus Astartes, jednakże kształtem przypomina nieco powiększony pistolet laserowy. Używany głównie przez doświadczonych dowódców czy wojowników chcąćych mieć jakąś przewagę przeciwko ciężej opancerzonym celom. *Karabin termiczny - Gabarytami jest on równy bolterowi i jest dość często stosowany jako broń przeciwpancerna, podczas abordażu na wrogi okręt lub walk w bunkrach, gdzie jeden strumień rozgrzanego gazu może spokojnie porazić kilka celów. *Działo Melta - Wielkie jak Ciężki bolter i jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczniejsze. Potrafi bez problemu przebić pancerz czołgu i spopielić znajdującą się wewnątrz załogę. Broń miotana W dużej mierze są to granaty i bomby, które są jedną z potężnych sił zamknietych w małym pojemniku *Granat odłamkowy - Jest to granat obronny, używany do walki w obronie. Specjalnie ponacinany na całej powierzchni. Detonacja takiego łądunku zalewa okoliczną okolicę szybko rozlatującymi się licznymi odłamkami zdolnymi zabić piechotę będącą w pobliżu. *Kunsztowny Granat Odłamkowy. - Jest to niemalże taku sam granat odłamkowy, z tą różnicą, że kunszt ich wykonania jest większy, a co za tym idzie efektywny zasięg i moc wybuchu jest również większa. *Granat Ogłuszający. - Są to granaty które po rzuceniu wywołują ogromny błysk i przeraźliwy, głośny huk. Co skutkuje ogłuszeniem wroga, dając kilka cennych sekund na zlikwidowanie wroga. *Granat Vortex - Jest to granat w którym zamknięto skomplikowany mechanizm osnowy. Który po detonacji łądunku wytwarza potężną wyrwę w osnowie, zwaną Wirem Zagłady. Wyposażenie Oprócz licznego uzbrojenia ręcznego braci zakonnych zakon posiada również wyposażenie, bez którego bracia nie mogliby podjąć równej walki z wrogiem. A do tego należą: Pancerze *Pancerz szturmowy - Są to standardowe pancerze osobiste braci zakonnych, które wspomagają pracę mięści użytkownika. Używane w licznych odmianach, od Mark I do Mark VIII poprzez wszystkie modele pomiędzy nimi. Sam zakon posiada wiele kunsztownych i Artefatycznych egzemplarzy. *Pancerz Taktyczny Drednot - Jest to drugi rodzaj pancerza wspomaganego. Jest on konstrukcji zamkniętej i jest przeznaczony do walki w kosmicznej próżni, przed której promieniowaniem i drobnymi odłamkami dobrze ochrania użytkownika, jak również do walki na pokładach kosmicznych wraków. Co więcej sam pancerz posiada własny generator pola ochronnego zwany "Cru Terminatus" który jest jednocześnie odznaczeniem honorowym. Sam pancerz dostępny jest tylko dla Weteranów I kompanii i osób posiadających honory terminatorskie. *Kaptur Psioniczny - Jest to urządzenie, specjalnie przygotowane dla Kronikarzy. Zwiększa ono jeszcze bardziej, ich już i tak ogromne, moce dodatkowo wytłumiając moc innych psioników, niestety nawet sojuszniczych. Jest on montowany za pomocą kabli do mózgu osoby uzdolnionej magicznie, lecz nie zawsze bezpośrednio. Zwłaszcza, gdy marine nosi hełm. Wówczas kable są wprowadzane poprzez rdzeń kręgowi do pnia mózgu Akcesoria *Żelazna Aureola - Jest to swego rodzaju generator pola ochronnego, który montowany jest najczęsciej na plecaku Kosmicznego Marine. Niestety, generatory w takiej formie są bardzo rzadkie, więc dostęp do nich mają jedynie czempioni i dowódcy, który wyróżnli się na polu bitwy. *Pieczęć Czystości - Jest to kartka pergamnu lub papieru, mocowana na pancerzu lub broni Kosmicznego Marine za pomocą wosku. Dość często bracia otrzymują taką pieczęć czystości z wypisaną na niej sentencją lub ważnym fragmentem księgi lub codexu. Po za tym Kapelan może jeszcze pobłogosławić pieczęć i żołnierza który ją nosi jeszcze przed bitwą. Ostatecznie po bitwie, jeżeli brat wykazał się w niej, może zatrzymać pieczęć. Po za tym, one same motywują brata do gorliwszej waki za zakon i Imperium. Co więcej żołnierze posiadacy pieczęcie są bardzo szanowani, jak również są oznaką lojalności. Pojazdy i konstrukcje Do pojazdów i konstrukcji używanych przez zakon Krwawych Kruków należą: Pojazdy naziemne Są to pojazdy w większości bazujące na podwoziu Rhino, jednakże nie zawsze, a należa do nich: *Rhino - Jest to podstawowy pojazd transportowy używany przez zakon Krwawych Kruków. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje służy on głównie do transportowania zaopatrzenia czy żołnierzy na front. W wielu wypadkach jest on pojazdem nieuzbrojonym, jednakże może on posiadać nad jednym z włazów dostępowych bolter szturmowy, dzięki któremu będzie on zdolny osłaniać desant, lub wspierać natarcie. **Razorback - Jest to drugi z pojazdów transportowych, jednakże ten model opraty na podwoziu Rhino jest lepiej uzbrojony, ponieważ aż w baterię podwójni sprzężonych ciężkich bolterów lub baterię działek szturmowych czy podwójnie sprzężone działko laserowe. Niezależnie od tego, pojazd poświęca część swojej pojemności transporowej na rzecz uzbrojenia. **Predator "Destructor" - Czołg modelu Destructor został stworzony do zwalczania jednostek piechoty, a także zwalczania lekko opancerzonych pojazdów wroga. Na jego wyposażenie składa się półautomatyczne działo będące główną bronią montowaną w wieży i dwa ciężkie boltery lub dwa działa laserowe, montowane po jednym na sponson pojazdu. ***Predator "Annihilator" - jest wariantem przystosowanym do zapewnienia wsparcia przeciwpancernego walczącym oddziałom. Jednakże to nie znaczy że nie może zostać wyposażony w broń przeciwpiechotną. Jednakże głównym i zazwyczaj jedynym celem tego pojazdu jest niszczenie pojazdów wroga, zanim te zmasakrują sojusznicze oddziały piechoty, bądź zniszczą pojazdy. Jego głównym uzbrojeniem jest podwójnie sprżężone działo laserowe, a broń w sponsonach, może być taka jak w Destructorze. **Whirlwind - Pojazd ten został opracowany na, wszystkim dobrze znanym, transporterze Rhino, którego przyjął prawie wszystkie cechy. Została na nim umieszczona wieloprowadnicowa wyrzutnia rakiet, dzięki której jest on w stanie spełniać swoją rolę i ostrzeliwać pozycje wroga lub wspierać defensywę. To wszystko może dość często robić z ukrycia, stojąc za wzgórzami lub lasami, dzięki specjalnemu systemowi namierzania. Jest to bardzo dobry pojazd artyleryjski zdolny do zadania poważnych uszkodzeń wrogim umocnieniom i pojazdom. Ponadto jego wersje rozwojowe, przeznaczone jako obrona przeciwlotnicza również są używane przez zakon. *Ścigacz Landa - Potocznie zwany ścigaczaczem. Jest to antygrawitacyjny pojazd transportowy, szturmowy lub pojazd wsparcia, zależnie od stosowanego, podczas zakonnych działań, modelu. Jego główne uzbrojenie, którym jest ciężki bolter, zostało zastąpione bolterem szturmowym, lecz i ono może zostać zastąpione chociażby podwójnie sprzężonym karabinem melta, bądź podwójnie sprzężonym ciężkim bolterem. U dołu pojazdu, zaraz pod płytą antygrawitacyjną zostało zamontowane działko szturmowe. *Land Raider - Jest to ciężko opancerzony i uzbrojony czołg, a także transporter piechoty. Jednak nie zwykłej, lecz piechoty w pancerzach taktycznych dreadnought, inaczej zwanych pancerzami terminatorskimi. Dzięki swojemu niszczycielskiemu uzbrojeniu, które zależnie od modelu Land Raidera jest kompletnie inne. Jest on w stanie niszczyć wrogą lekką jak i zarówno ciężką piechotę począwszy. Skończywszy na superciężkich czołgach, tytanach chaosu, a nawet orkowych stomperach. Modeli jest tak wiele, podobnie jak uzbrojenia które może zostać na nim zamontowane, że nie sposób jest je zliczyć. Od bolterów szturmowych, poprzez działka szturmowe, ciężkie boltery, miotacze ognia, aż po liczne działka laserowe. (Standardowe uzbrojenie zostanie dopisane za jedną nekrońską sekundę) Relikwiarz Sam zakon posiada posiada wiele potężnych, pobłogosławionych, namaszczonych, uhonorowanych i pamiętające dawne czasy, reliktów i artefaktów swojego zakonu, jak również i reliktów innych zakonów, w postaci uzbrojenia czy wyposażenia. Ogromna ilość posiadanych reliktów innych zakonów jest bardzo zaskakująca. Często niemożliwa do osiągnięcia przez zakony sukcesorskie danych zakonów. Mimo wszystko, Kruki z chęcia i ochotą używają niemalże każdego potężnego uzbrojenia i wyposażenia jakie znajdzie się w ich rękach. A należa do tego: Arefaktyczne uzbrojenie Są to wszystkie bronie jakie krwawe Kruki wytworzyły przez tysiąclecia swojego istnienia, otrzymały szczególne znaczenie w ich historii czy po prostu zostały pobłogosławione przez zbrojmistrzów i Kapelanów, lub wysławiły się wraz z bratem wojownikiem który ich używał. Należa do tego: #Pogromca Bogów. - Jest to potężny Relikt, młot na demony, będący w posiadaniu Krwawych Kruków. Stworzony z kawałka broni Avatara którego w M38 przywolali Eldarzy aby uwięzić na Tatarusie potęznego demona chaosu.Ostatecznie w 999.M41. Gabriel Angelos, będący jeszcze Kapitanem III Kompanii, otrzymuje tę potężną broń od Inkwizytora Totha, który to wierzy, że to właśnie Gabriel będzie tym, który pokona Czarnoksiężnika Chaosu który z pomocą Maladictum, więzienia wielkiego demona, stał się nim sam. Sam młot wiernie służy Krwawym Krukom będąc wciąż dzierżonym od tamtej pory przez Gabriela. Przynosi on zgubę każdemu heretykowi i demonowi, który ośmeli stanąć się na drodze Krukom. #Lewa Ręka Gabriela - Jest to pistolet boltowy Gabriela Angelosa, który to on porzucił z obrzydzeniem zaraz po własnoręcznie przeprowadzonej egzekucji swojego dobrego przyjaciela Isadora Akinosa, który to oddał się mrocznym potegom. Ostatecznie, bracia znaleźli pistolet i przywrócili ten artefakt do zakonnej zbrojowni. #Młot Bezimiennego. - Jest to kunsztownie wykonany młot na demony, dzierżony poprzez Aramusa, najmłodszego z zakonnych dowódców, który to w dodatku młotem tym pokonał Ulkaira. Sama broń, po długich walkach zaginęła w II Krucjacie Aureliańskiej. Jednakże relikwia ta została szczęśliwie odnaleziona dziesięc lat później by ponownie służyc na chwałę zakonu. #Zajadłe Ostrze - Jest to stworzony i pobłogosławiony przez samego Azariaha VIdyę miecz energetyczny. Co więcej, miecz posiada własne pole ochronne, dzięki czemu osłania on nim dzierżącego go użytkownika. #Potęga Moriaha - Jest to kunsztowny kostur psioniczny, używany przez mistrza zakonu Moriaha. Dziwnym trafem, jego uczeń, który również stał się Mistrzem zakonu, "odesłał" kostur z librarium. Na szczęście sama broń ponownie znalazła się w zakonie. #Ostrze Męczennika - Jest to używane przez dawnego Mistrza zakonu Azariaha Moriaha. Żadno wyjmowane z zakonnego relikwiarza i dawane do rąk tylko tym, którzy naprawdę zasłużyli na jego dzierżenie. #Warcząca Nienawiść - Jest to artefaktyczny, liczący sobie ponad trzy tysiące lat miecz łańcuchowy używany do walki w zwarciu przez samego Azariaha Vidya'ę. Sama broń, po awansie Azairaha, brała udział w kolejnych konfliktach w których tylko zakon mógł wziąć udział. #Poczciwy Młot - Jest to artefaktyczny młot energetyczny używany przez cztery stulecia przez dowódcę II Kompanii Kapitana Marcusa Nostuma. Broń ta, nosząca osobistą heraldykę Kapitana, trafiła do relikwiarza. #Młot Prawdy - Jest to potężny młot energetyczny, który w walce z Eldarskimi korsarzami posłużył Kapelanowi Goregowi do zabicia Eldarskiego Kapitana, zaraz po tym, jak otrzymał go od Kapitana kompanii, który zobaczył iż Kapelanowi wytrącono z rąk broń. Ostatecznie sam młot poświęcono jako relikwię zakonu. # Krwawa Rękawica - Wydawać by się mogło, że jest to zwyczaja rękawica energetyczna. Jednakże, młody Sierżant Karolus, który nią władał, wykazał sią ogromnym oddaniem za sprawę. Gdy zawiódł generator pola, on zamiast wycofać się z walk i dokonać napraw, walczył nią dalej, aż do końca samej mrocznej krucjaty. Ostatecznie, gdy broń wróciła do zbrojowni aby można było ją naprawić, na niej samej były ślady krwi każdego przeciwnika z jakim Kruki musiały się zmierzyć. Ostatecznie, reaktywowano generator, który już nigdy nie zawiódł, a same ślady krwi zostały na niej pozostawione na cześć Sierżanta Karolusa. #Bicz na obcych - Jest to ciężki bolter który został powierzony Sierżantowi Brinowi, który jako drugi z zakonu Krwawych Kruków udał się na służbę w szwadronach śmierci. W czasie jego wiernej służby broń widziała wiele i zabiła nie jednego wroga. Broń wraz z Brinem powróciła ze służby z trzema błogosławieństwami Inkwizytorów. #Czyściciel Grobowców - Jest to kunsztowny Karabin plazmowy, służacy w zakonie od stuleci. Sam karabin jak i używający go młody brat, obecnie Sierżant Damon, są świadkami śmiałego ataku na katakumby nekronów pod płaskowyżem Thur'Arbis, jak również maskary zakonu na Kauravie. #Ostrze Aleksjana. - Jest to legendarny kunsztowny miecz energetyczny używany niemalże przez mitycznego już bohatera Krwawych Kruków Aleksjana. Ostrze samego miecza dosłownie iskrzy od zabójczej energii przepływającej przez niego. Ponownego użycia go w walce dostąpił Davian Thule, mogąc posługiwać się nim podczas mrocznej krucjaty na Kronusie. #Furia Argentusa - Sierżant Argentus, walczący u boku zakonu Salamander, został nagrodzony, zaraz po zakończeniu drugiej wojny o Armageddon, potężnym bolterem przystosowanym również do tego aby wystrzeliwać potężne pociski zwane smoczymi. #Wyrzutnia Gwiazd - Utworzone w legendarnych kuźniach na Marsie, wedle zakonnych Kronikarzy, w M32. Wspaniałe i dokładne wykonanie części sprawia, że pojedyncza wystrzelona kula plazmy jest porównywalna jedynie do wybuchu gwiazdy. #Lacna Gniewnego Świtu - Jest to potężna wyrzutnia rakiet, która tak właściwie jest od dawna zakonną relikwią. Była świadkiem wielu krwawych walk i zniszczyła niezliczone liczby pojazdów. Ostatnie jej znane użycie datuje się na kampanie na Kauravie, gdzie podczas śmiałego ataku na wojska Dominium Tau, gdzie zniszczyła ona trzydzieści pojazdów antygrawitacyjnych i pancerzy Crisis. #Lewa Ręka Sprawiedliwości - Jest to licznący sobie kilka tysięcy lat, artefaktyczny pistolet plazmowy, który niektórzy badacze datują nawet na okres Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperatora. I nic w tym dziwnego, gdyż Mechanicum poświęciło na samo jego stworzenie lwią część swojego żywota. Opisano liczne modlitwy wysławiające samą broń. Jednakże najlepsze w tym jest to, że pistolet ten jeszcze ani razu nie uległ żadnej usterce i działa, przez cały swój długi żywot, bez zarzutu. #Pięść Beliala - Jest to kunsztowna i artefaktyczna rękawica energetyczna terminatora. Została ona utworzona na cześć Kapitana I Kompanii Mrocznych Aniołów zwanej Skrzydłem Śmierci. Sama rękawica została zgubiona kilka tysięcy lat temu na Meridianie zaraz po pierwszym oczyszczeniu iglicy Legis. Na szczęście odnalazła się aby ponownie służyć na chwałę zakonu. #Pungus Terminus - Jest to potężna rękawica energetyczna terminatora, jedna z wielku potęznych broni stworzonych przez Zbrojmistrza Isaaka Jordanosa, która została przekazana, wraz z innymi liczącymi wiele setek, a nawet tysiące lat artefaktami, Krwawym Krukom przed jego ostatnią pielgrzymną na Marsa. #Zemsta Dorna - Jest to potężny młot energetyczny. Relikt ten został uświęcony podczas 12 Czarnej Krucjaty, gdy to jeden z krążowników liniowych Krwawych Kruków wysunął się daleko od bezpiecznych Imprerialnych pozycji i ruszył w pościg za okrętem Czarnego Legionu w celu jego zniszczenia. #Zwiastun Nadziei - Gdy Krawe Kruki walczyły na Tartarusie, niemalże większa część populacji planety, podobnie jak ich trzech najbardziej zaufanych Kronikarzy oddało się chaosowi. Kilka chwil przed wymarszem Krwawych Kruków do Llouvre Mar jedna z młodych nowicjuszek z zakonu szpitalnego podeszła do Srogiego Kruka szykującego się do drogi, położyła dłoń na jego bolterze i prostym błogosławieństwem pokazała, że jednak wciąż jest za co i dla kogo walczyć. #Ręka Imperatora - Jest to starożytny Bolter którego powstanie datuje się na pierwsze dni Wielkiej Krucjaty. Czczony już podczas Herezji Horusa. Sam bolter przebywał na okręcie flagowym samego Imperatora. Arefaktyczne Wyposażenie. Są to wszystkie pancerze i ich elementy, w tym nawet pieczęci czystości które są ogromną częścią zakonnej histori, lub podobnie jak broń odegrały w niej specjalą rolę. #Płaszcz Wielkiego Ojca. - Jest to potężny pancerz szturmowy używany przez Wielkiego Ojca, jednego z najwspanialszych Mistrzów zakonu Krwawych Kruków. Obejmując posadę Mistrza zakonu w M37. Azariah Vindya otrzymał stworzony specjalnie dla niego pancerz taktyczny Drednot, pozostawiając swój poprzedni pancerz. Jego płaszcz otrzymał wiele błogosławieństw i liczne litanie wysławiające jeszcze licznejsze zwycięstwa. Po czym, ostatecznie, sam pancerz został przystosowany do użytku przez zwyczajnych wojowników, którzy nie nie byli psionikami. #Pancerz Vandei - Jest to pancerz którego powierzchnię pokrywają liczne zwycięstwa i akty męstwa jakich dopuścili się jego użytkownicy. Jednakże sam pancerz został odnaleziony w relikwiarzu na Kronusie, gdzie tylko czekał na przybycie Krwawych Kruków. #Pancerz Azariaha. - Jest to dawny pancerz Mistrza zakonu Azariaha, przyodziany ponownie przez brata Karolusa, który to, rozbiwszy się za liniami Dominum, bronili dzielnie pozycji rozbitego Thunderhawka, do czasu aż zostali bezpiecznie ewakuowani. Dowodzona w tym czasie przez sierżanta drużyna taktyczna pokonała do tego czasu całą kadrę łowców. #Zbroja Azariaha - Zgodnie z zapiskami Libraium, ten liczący sobie kilka tysięcy lat potęzny pancerz terminatorski, tylko raz ubrany przez Wielkiego Ojca, zaraz po tym jak objął stanowisko Mistrza Zakonu, zgubił się w dość krótkim po działaniach zakonu w sektorze Gothic. Szcześliwym trafem, zbroja ta odnalazła się podczas I krucjaty Aureliańskiej w podsektorze Aurelia, co zakon zawdzięcza błogosławieństwu Imperatora i Wielkiego Ojca. #Kruczy Pancerz - Jest to unikatowy rodzaj pancerza szturmowego stworzon przez członków Adeptus Mechanicum dla Kapitana VII Kompanii w M37, jako dowód owocnej współpracy. #Laury Hadriana - Jest to potęzna i starodawna Aurelona z tajemniczych młodych dni zakonu. Została ona znaleziona w jednej ze skrytek zakonnych na planecie Hadriana. #Płaszcz Kruka - Jest to kunsztownie wykonany pancerz szutrmowy, na którym każdy grawerunek, każda rycina i każde malowidło przedstawiają ważne kampanie i bitwy zakonu. Można więc rzecz, że jest to pancerz historii zakonu. #Pas Azariaha - Jest to pięknie zdobiony pas utrzymany w kolorch złotych z grawerunkiem Krwawych Kruków. Noszony przez samego Mistrza zakonu Azariaha i przekazywany wspaniałym dowódcom. #Korona Honoru - Powiada się, że ta licząca sobie kilka tysięcy lat Aureola, ten relikt zawierający oznaczenia zakonnego libraium, Imperatora i Cyrene, został stworzony pod samym okiem Wielkiego Ojca, Azariaha Vidya. #Krypta Kapitana Trythosa - Jest to potężny sarkofag drednota, w który został zamknięty jeden z wspanialszych braci zakonu, Trythos. Rok po tym jak planeta Tartarus opuściłą osnowę, ekspedycja ze zbrojmistrzem Brennanem na czele wyruszyła aby odzyskać potężną maszynę tam gdzie zakon musiał ją pozostawić. Powrót do zakonu był ogromnym poruszeniem. Część tego potężnego liczącego ponad trzy tysiące lat pancerza została przekuta w pancerz terminatorski. #Wieczna Krucjata - Jest to nowo powstały pancerz terminatorski, który nikt nie nazwałby artefaktem, gdyby nie fakt, że dość spora część tego pancerza termiatorskiego to elementy pochodzące z pancerza drednota Kapitana Trythosa. #Skrzydła Anioła Śmierci - Jest to artefaktyczny, starożytny plecak rakietowy Mark VI, który jest jedną z relikwii z młodych, tajemniczych dni zakonu. Mimo iż używa on starych turbin, to regularne modlitwy, naprawy i mądre używanie sprawiają, że spisuje się on lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny, nawet najnowszy model plecaka rakietowego. #Starożytny Teleporter - Jest to jedna ze starszych relikwi jakie posiadają Krwawe Kruki. Samo jego powstanie datuje się na czasy wielkiej Krucjaty. Jednakże wiele zakonów powątpiewa aby sam zakon był w stanie posiadać tak potężną i tak wieloletnią relikwię w swej zbrojowni. #Grobowiec Czempionów - Jest to świetnego wykonania artefaktyczny pancerz Drednota, wykonany metodą nieznaną już Imperium, a nawet Krukom, od dwóch tysięcy lat. Tylko najwięksi bohaterowie i czempioni mogą dostąpić zaszczytu przywdziania tej powłoki. #Przeznaczenie Janusa - Jest to pancerz szturmowy, który został uświęcony i trafił do zakonnego relikwiarza honorując w ten sposób jego dawnego posiadacza, który płacąc najwyższą cenę, płacąc swym życiem aby pokonać Knarloka, przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Kruków. #Opancerzenie Jordanosa - Jest to jedna z relikwi stworzonych przez Zbrojmistrza Jordanosa i przekazana Krwawym Krukom. Pancerz ten, jest o wiele lżejszy i odporniejszy od innych przy czym tak bardzo nie krępuje ruchów wojownika go noszącego. #Pancerz Czystości - Jest to artefaktyczny pancerz szturmowy noszony niemalże przez mitycznego już bohatera zakonu Byronusa. Sam pancerz posiada wiele odznaczeń i pieczęci czystości w uznaniu dla czystości genoziarna zakonu. #Honor Krwawych Kruków. - Jest to legendarny pancerz terminatorski należący do zakonu, niestety był on używany przez wielu plugawych zdrajców prze co sam został dość mocno spaczony, będąc światkiem rozlewu krwi własnych braci. Ostatnim zdradzieckim użytkownikiem tego pancerza był Avitus, który poległ na Aureli z rąk swych dawnych kompanów. Ostatecznie, sam pancerz został oczyszczony. Osoby go używające wyczuwają w nim energię. Jakby sam pancerz chciał odkupić winy swoich dawnych właścicieli. #Obsydianowy Kruk - Sam Azariah Vidya stworzył go z krwi zabitych wrogów. Sam artefakt emanuje mocą, która wzmacnia każdego używającego go Kronikarza. Samo przebywanie w jej pobliżu wzmacnia siłę woli. #Błogosławiona Klatka - Ten artfaktyczny pancerz taktyczny drednot został zabrany, a właściwie wysłany, przed samo oblicze Imperatora w M38. Tylko najlepsi wojownicy zakonu mają możliwość jej ubrania. Ci którzy przebywają w pobliżu tego pancerza, szczególnie Kronikarze, mówią, że emanuje on cząstką mocy Imperatora. Relikty innych zakonów i organizacji. Do reliktówy i potęznych artefaktów innych zakonów, zdobytych podczas wymian zakonnych czy odnalezionych we wrogiej zbrojowni czy otrzymanych w podarku, bedących obecnie w posiadaniu Krwawych Kruków należą: #Pistolet Baala - Jest to potężny pistolet boltowy Mark III z wygrawerowaną charakterystyczną uskrzydloną karmazynową kroplą krwi, będącą symbolem Krwawych Aniołów. Krwawe Kruki otrzymały ten pistolet podczas wymiany uzbrojenia w M37, o czym świadczą zapiski zakonne. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Kruków, żadna kronika Krwawych Aniołów o takiej wymanie nie wspomina. #Starożytna Pieczęć czystości - Jest to niezwykle starodawny skrawek papieru na którym spisano litanię oddania Imperatorowi i Terrze. Co jednak jest najciekawsze w tym długowiecznym skrawu, to inicjały dawno zmarłego Kaplenana z zakonu Ultramarines. #Włócznia Ognia. - Jest to piękna Kunsztownie wykonana wyrzutnia rakiet stworzona przez zbrojmistrza Barrero z zakonu Salamander i podarowana Krwawym Krukom jako dar, zaraz po drugiej Wojnie o Armageddon. #Spryt Nocnego Wilka - Jest to wspaniale wytworzony, dobrze wyważony i posiadający liczne runy charakterystyczne dla zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków, Karabin Snajperski. Jego przybycie do Krwawych Kruków, a właściwie Cyrusa, było bardzo dużym zaskoczeniem, jednakże większym była wiadomość w której to przełożony Cyrusa, który był w Szwadronach Śmierci, Zbrojmistrz Volund Grzmiący Kieł, poinformował go o tym, iż runy wróżą, że zagraża mu niebezpieczeństwo, a karabin jest podarkiem, którego będzie potrzebował. #Pięść Rogala - Legedna głosi, że ten specyficznego kształtu młot został stworzony przez samego Rogala Dorna, Patriarę legionu, obecnie zakonu, Imperialnych pIęści. Pojedyncze uderzenie tym artefaktem jest w stanie roztrzaskać wroga który ośmieli się stanąć przed osobą która go dzierży. O czym mógł się przekonać Kapitan Indrick Boreal otrzymując ten artefakt będąc na Kauravie. #Pogromca Xenos - Jest to potężny miecz łańcuchowy, który był używany przez niezliczone zastępy Kosmicznych Marines służących w Szwadronach Śmierci, używał go nawet Trythos, który poległ na Tartarusie. Inkwizytor, aby uczcić tak oddanego żołnierza jakim on był, podarował miecz łańcuchowy zakonowi Krwawych Kruków. #Skrzydła Świętego Ognia. - Jest to podarunek od Siostry Przełożonej Christine z zakonu Złotego Światła, który przekazano Krwawym Krukom poczas oczyszczania Vespy. Jest to plecak Serafin zmodyfikowany tak aby unieść w powietrze o wiele większego i cięższego Kosmicznego Marines. #Dar Marsa - Jest to bogato zdobiony licznymi ornamentami pancerz szturmowy, wykonany przez Kapłanów Maszyny w darze dla Kruków. Przywiózł go powracający ze szkolenia na Marsie Zbrojmistrz Martellus. Mimo iż wielu próbowało dowiedzieć się od Zbrojmistrza czymże Kruki zasłużyły sobię na taki prezent, to jeszcze nikomu nie udało się uzyskać odpowiedzi. #Corona Tempestus - Jest to arefaktyczna aureola stworzona na planecie Gryphonne IV, przebywała i służyła swoją mocą w wielu zakonach, ostatnimi jej posiadaczymi był zakon Salamander, który przegrał ją w turnieju poprzedzającym Trzecią wojnę o Armageddon. #Prezent Serafin - Jest to potężny miotacz ognia stworzony specjalnie na modłę heretyków, aby oczyścić ich z grzechów. Przyozdobiony licznymi pieczęciami Sióśtr Bitwy i Inkwizycji. Mówi się również o tym, że został on podarowany w prezencie Krwawym Krukom. #Oczyszczający Prezent Piekieł - Jest to kunsztownego wykonania ciężki miotacz ognia, który został stworzony przez Zbrojmistrzów zakonu Salamander. Został wręczony Tarkusowi w uznaniu dla jego oddania zakonowi i wiary w Imperium. #Pazury Krwawego Kruka - Krucza Gwardia podarowała w prezencie artefaktyncze pazury energetyczne stworzone na podobieństwo tych używanych przez Kapitana Shrike, zaraz po zakończeniu Oczyszczania Buckley. #Żelazna Klatka - Wytworzony przez Imperialne Pięści artefakt symbolizujący zmagania ze zdradzieckimi Żelaznymi Wojownikami, podarowany w darze Krwawym Krukom za pomoc w krucjacie Brill. Spekulacje i domysły Na temat zakonu powstało wiele spekulacji. Począwszy od tego z jakiego zakonu się wywodzą, aż po próby odgadnięcia ich założyciela. Wiele teorii zostało wysuniętych, jedne mniej, a inne bardziej trafne. Jednakże, dopóki nie znajdą się na to potwierdzone informacje i dowody. Krwawe Kruki wciąż pozostają zakonem z brakiem wiedzy na swój temat. *Jedną z bardziej uznawanych teorii jest to iż zakon został założony przez Lojalistów z legionu Tysiąca Synów, dowodzonego przez Patriarchę Magnusa Czerwonego. Albowiem to w jak najlepszym stopniu tłumaczy duża liczbę psionicznie uzdolnionych braci w zakonie, równocześnie wyjaśniając ogromną czystość genoziarna. *Kolejną bardziej uznawaną teorią jest natomiast to że zakon wywodzi się z jednego z tych zakonów. Kruczej Gwardii, Krwawych Aniołów lub Imperialnych Pięści, albowiem posiadają oni ogromną ilość artefaktów należących do tychże zakonów. O ile kilka sztuk broni otrzymanych podczas wymiany, czy odnalezionych podczas walk nikogo nie dziwi, to ilość broni i artefaktów innych zakonów jaką posiadają Kruki jest nadzwyczaj zaskakująca i czasem niemożliwa do osiągnięcia nawet przez zakony sukcesorskie. *Co więcej, kolejną teorią jest możliwość wywodzenia się zakonu z zakonu Krwawych Aniołów, gdyż zakon Krwawych Kruków posiada również podobną heraldykę, kolorystykę i niektóre ozdoby. np. Uskrzydlona kropla krwi umieszczona zarówno na pancerzu Kruków, jak i Krwawych Aniołów, jest niemalże identyczna. Ponadto swego czasu chodziły słuchy, jakoby niektórzy bracia mieli objawy Czarnej Furii, co miało potwierdzić wywodzenie się Kruków od Krwawych Aniołów. Po badaniach przeprowadzonych przez Inkwizycję, pogłoska została jednak uznana za fałszywą. Jednak niezależnie od tego co wykazała Inkwizycja, Krwawe Kruki będą po swojemu sprawdzać tę teorię. Ciekawostki * Zakon powstał w celu umieszczenia go w grze, dlatego też wiele pytań pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Natomiast na niektóre można znaleźć sprzeczne informacje. Dodatkowo, wiele wydarzeń opisanych i pokazanych, może graniczyć z totalnym absurdem. * Wiele zakonów, jak i ludzi (czytaj graczy) uznaje ich za złodziei, którzy kradną uzbrojenie i artefakty. Albowiem posiadają znaczną ilość uzbrojenia innych zakonów, w tym Szarych Rycerzy a nawet Custodes, w swojej zbrojowni. Nikogo nawet by nie zdziwiło gdyby mili tam artefakty poszukiwane przez Salamandry.(Powstały nawet liczne filmiki na ten temat) Prawda jest jednak taka, że są to uzbrojenia zdobyczne. Które zostały zagubione przez inne zakony podczas bitew, a Kruki je po prostu szczęśliwie odnalazły. Więc do czasu spotkania z danym zakonem i przekazania im znalezionych artefaktów, po prostu ich używają, do czego mają oczywiste prawo. Dodatkowo, niektóre uzbrojenie czy pancerze pochodzą z licznych wymian z innymi zakonami, o których wspominają zapiski zgromadzone w zakonnym librarium. Jednak co ciekawe, o takich wymianach nie wspominają zapiski innych zakonów. * Azariah Kyras był psionikiem, a jak powszechnie wiadomo krwawy bóg, Khorne, od nich mocno stroni. Dodatkowo Azariaha opętał demon Maladictum, który jest demonem z domeny krwawego boga. Po za tym, Kyras będąc uwięzionym na Aurelii, walczył z ogromnym wpływem wielkiego nieczystego, który jest demonem z domeny Nurgla. O ile nękanie przez Ulkaira można logicznie wytłumaczyć, bo demon chciał przeciągnąć Kyrasa na swoją stronę, co się ostatecznie udało, to opętanie przez demona Khorne'a, jak i zupełne oddanie się krwawemu bogu, jest możliwym niedopatrzeniem twórców lub ewidentnym pokazaniem, że Krwawy Bóg jest sklonny do użycia psionika jeżeli przyniesie to więcej rolewu krwi. * Sierżant Aramus, nim otrzymał oficjalnie imię, nazywany był przez fanów gier jak i książek jako Sierżant Hairgel (z ang. żel do włosów). Ze względu na swoją fryzurę, która wyglądała jakby Aramus używał żelu do włosów. Więc jego przezwisko można przetłumaczyć na Polski jako Sierżant Żeluś. * Gabriela i Machę łączy więź. Został nawet kilka razy nazwany jej przyjacielem. Co więcej, sama Macha nie odnosi się do Gabriela jak typowy Eldar do obcej rasy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest w stosunku do niego miła, jakby sama widziała w nim przyjaciela. Nie jest wykluczone, że pomiędzy tą dwójką jest coś więcej, gdyż Macha nie zabiła Gabriela, mimo iż poprzysięgła to zrobić, po tym jak ten uwolnił demona Maladictum na Tartarusie. A miała do tego kilka dogodnych okazji. * Wedle zakonnej legendy wielki, wręcz mityczny, bohater zakonu Aleksjan i Wielki Ojciec czyli Mistrz Azariah Vindya, to jedna i ta sama osoba. Jednak na przestrzeni wieków powstało wiele spekulacji i modyfikacji tejże legendy. Łacina *W Imperium wysokim gotykiem jest łacina. Jednak może być ona lekko zangielszczona, prze co łacińskie zdania czy wyrażenia, w połączeniu z angielskim, mogą nie zostać poprawnie odmienione. dając dość dziwnie brzmiące zdania, słowa czy wypowiedzi. Np. Krypta na barce III kompanii zwana "Sanctuarium Arcanum" (Sanktuarium Tajemnica) tak naprawdę powinna nazywać się "Sanctuarium Arcanarum".(Sanktuarium Tajemnic) *Barka bitewna V kompanii zwie się "Scientia Est Potentia" co w Imperialnym wysokim gotyku oznacza nic innego jak "Wiedza to potęga", co jest pierwszą połową zakonnej doktryny, opracowanej przez wielkiego Ojca. Źródła Gry * Dawn of War * Dawn of War Winter Assalut * Dawn of War Dark Crusade * Dawn of War Soulstorm * Dawn of War II * Dawn of War II Chaos Rising * Dawn of War II Retribution * Warhammer 40k Kill Team * Warhammer 40k Space Marine Codexy * White Dwarf 299 * White Dwarf 295 * White Dwarf 305 Nowele * C.S.Goto. - Dawn of War Omnibus thumb|400px|NIE WIDZISZ, ŻE WALCZĘ TUTAJ O DOBRY ARTYKUŁ?! Galeria Taktyczni Marines ze Zakonu Krwawych Kruków podczas walk w mieście.jpg|Bracia walczący w mieście. Bracia podczas walki..jpg|Oddział Marines podczas walki. Diomedes z młotkiem.jpg|Kapitan Diomedes. Szturmowy marines Kruków.jpg|Szturmowy Marines. Weteran Kruków.jpg|Weteran zakonu. Kruk na Calderis.jpg|Marines czekajacy na wrogów. maxresdefault.png|Weteran zakonu wyposażony w bolter. Gabriel z obstawą.jpg|Gabriel z obstawą Jonah Orion.jpg|Jonah na polu bitwy Po prostu Krwawy Kruk.jpg|Po prostu Krwawy Kruk Kruk trzymający sztandar swojej kompanii.jpg|Kruk ze sztandarem swojego zakonu Predator Krwawych Kruków.jpg|Predator zakonu Krwawych Kruków Land Raider.JPG|Land Raider zakonu Krwawych Kruków Blood Ravens Dreadnought- Davian.jpg|Davian Thule pod postacią drednota zakonu Krwawych Kruków I see a Tyranid from Warhammer de452112193cc3a83b21d4bb86d72b00.jpg|Walka z Tyranem Roju 287px-Blood Ravens Squad.jpg|Kruki bronią pozycji. Krwawy Kruk Akimbo.jpg|Krwawy Kruk w bitewnym szale Kruki w starciu z tyranidami.jpg|Kruki w starciu z Tyranidami Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Do poprawy